


Night And The City

by nothingdlioncourt



Series: Red darkness original [3]
Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: BDSM, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Dom/Fertile, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Soul Bond, Vampires, Weird Plot Shit, pleasure slaves, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 23,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingdlioncourt/pseuds/nothingdlioncourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Iero is the submissive vampire fertile married to the dominator The Psycho Goth, aka Gerard Way. With Doll gone, or at least turned into a rotting zombie, and a new born baby, life is going pretty well.</p><p>After all after being brought up by humans and being called a freak most of his life. Finding out that you’re not only part of the ruling race, but vampire royalty, life would pretty sweet right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay the opening chapter to this is really sort. I would also like to point out if you read the original to this some chapters will be removed but new ones will be added, as I feel some of the chapters didn't go anywhere before. So yeah enjoy and comment.

“How could you do this to me?” Frank screamed at Gerard, as another contraction hit him. He had been in labour for hours, and he had cursed more then he could ever remember cursing. His nails wore digging into his husbands hand, as the birth canal opened, which was just under his penis.

“Fuck Gerard it hurts!” He sobbed, his brow feverish as the vampire midwife told him to push.

“I know baby, I know,” Gerard said stroking Frank’s hair. Gerard had never felt helpless in his life, but right now he was pretty close to it. He wanted to take the pain away from his mate, and it was one thing he couldn’t stop.

“Come on Frank one more push, I can see the babies head,” The midwife encouraged.

Frank screamed so loud as he pushed, then the cries of a new born baby filled the ward. He fell back on the bed breathing hard as the mid wife wrapped his child in a clean towel.

“You have a baby boy,” She smiled passing the baby to Frank.

Frank was instantly filled with love as he looked down at his beautiful baby. He was as white as snow, and already Frank could see his hair would be jet black.

“He’s so perfect Gerard,” Frank whispered, already bonding with the baby.

“Of course he is, he’s like his mother,” Gerard smiled.

“What you going to name him?” The midwife said looking at Frank. For a long time, it had been tradition among vampires for the mother to pick the name of there child. It was the one thing the doms had no say in.

Frank smiled looking out the window at the black clouds over head, just before a clap of thunder was heard, and the heavens opened.

“I’m going to name him Storm, Storm Ryan Way,” He smiled.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is a whole new chapter, I don't know if there's any more William/Ray pairings out there I would be interested to know.

Ray stood leaning against the bar at Red Darkness his eyes set on the small stage in the one of the vampire only rooms. Who could blame him he was a red bloodied dom and right now the room was playing host to some very erotic fertile dancers. His favourite though would always be William Beckett, or if you was going by his stage name Bambi. 

Ray found the fertile gorgeous as did a lot of the doms that watched the shows. William was slim, pale with large dark eye and pouting lips, he also had hair that was big and glamorous and his stage clothes showed off his perfect hips. Ray though also knew William without the pouting damsel in distress persona of Bambi. Bambi was just an erotic teenage fantasy, Bambi was the one that did the erotic dances and one more then one occasion got sawed in half by the in house magician, which Ray might add looked like some super hardcore BDSM. 

William though wasn't some two dimensional character of pouting lips and swaying lips. William was feisty but had a kind heart and sharp mind. Once the stage paint came off and the tiny outfits were exchanged for more everyday wear Bambi was no more, and Ray liked William more even then Bambi. William could walk through the club scrubbed of make-up and in his hippy like clothing without being recognised, sure he got admiring glances from doms but not the same lust filled looks that Bambi got. 

William was a fertile that looked liked he would be found writing obscure poetry in an even more obscure coffee shop. Like right now Ray spotted him walking across to him dressed in a long flora dress with an oversized cardigan swamping his petite frame, a beaded handmade bag thrown over his shoulder. Ray though found this version of William somewhat hotter then the one he saw on stage. 

“Hi,” William whispered as he reached Ray pushing his long chestnut hair back behind his ear looking at Ray. For months now they have been flirting with each other and meeting each other for drinks. 

“Not performing tonight?” Ray asked noting how fragile William looked in his day clothes, and the way the lights now and again shone through William's skirt hinting what was below it. 

“Not tonight, I have to get my screaming voice ready,” William laughed sitting on the stool next to Ray. 

“Screaming voice?” 

“Yeah screaming voice- I'm being the magician assistant again tomorrow and The Sadistic Sorcerer is going to make his illusions look like he's torturing me- but I have to make it look hot you know,” William smiled. 

“Yeah don't want it to look too real, that would short of ruin the hotness of it,” Ray mused because it was hot seeing William penetrated with swords, sawed in half and a whole host of other sadistic illusions, but thinking William was in any real pain just wouldn't be hot. Heck if he thought he was he would jump on stage himself and punch the magician bloody. 

“Hey there's no romance going between you and him is there?” Ray suddenly asked. 

“Why do you ask Mr Toro?” William giggled crossing his legs.

“Just wondering, I mean the way he sometimes touches you, even removing your clothes so you're almost naked up there,” Ray sighed, not that he was complaining about seeing William in sexy underwear.

“No Ray there's no romance it's all show, and I'll let you into a secret I wouldn't let him touch me if the The Sadistic Sorcerer wasn't a dom that liked other doms,” William smiled looking under his lashes at Ray.

“Wait he's he likes doms?” Ray asked looking surprised.

“Yep got himself a dom that acts like a fertile but looks like a dom tucked away at home. He's really nice actually we share a passion for Blood Rose romance books,” William giggled. “If that's all Ray I should be getting home- and by the way I will be thinking of you big masterful hands spanking me,”

Ray just watched open mouthed as William walked away, his words going straight to his cock.

William smiled to himself as he left the club. He couldn't stop thinking about Ray since he had heard about what he did to Doll. William had always liked Ray, he was funny and kind and never looked down on any of the dancers at the club, well the vampire ones anyway. 

Before though William had always seen Ray as a beta dom, one that wouldn't be cruel or rough enough in the bedroom, one that wouldn't satisfy William's strong masochistic streak. William liked pain and he liked a lot of it in the bedroom. He would never think Ray could dish out enough pain for him to be a good lover, now though he though he was probably wrong on that account. 

At night William found him self jerking off thinking about what Ray had done to Doll, of course he didn't want Ray to do that to him but everyone knew William was a pain bitch, which wasn't an insult to fertiles, so his mind did wonder to being left tied naked to a tree. Even though that was just a fantasy that he didn't want to happen. 

He knew though that the he could probably take being as roughly fucked as Ray fucked Doll. He was a fertile after all and not a human, and it wouldn't be in hate like that slut Doll deserved. No the beast in Ray would take over because of how much he desired William. Once the beast had taken over he would grab William by his hair before throwing him down on the bed, then he would rough him up a bit before cruelly making love to him. That was a fantasy William really wanted to happen, that afterwards Ray would be nice again with the cuddles and endearments. 

William though felt shy when flirting with Ray, maybe because he really liked him, but he hoped Ray would like him as more then a friend.


	3. Chapter Three

(Note: William is shorter then he is in real life because he's a fertile)

Gerard sat in the arm chair watching Frank sleep. Frank was exhausted, of course he was. He had been in labour for over five hours, and Storm was a very healthy nine pounds two ounces.

Gerard smiled as he looked in the crib, that Storm was sleeping in. He was perfect, everything about him was perfect. As Gerard looked at him it was hard to believe that in a few years, this tiny baby would grow into a psychopathic killer. 

He carefully picked Storm up, rocking him in his arms. “One day, when you’re older I will teach you so many things. How to torture and maim, and I will take you to death shows, I love you so much little man,” Gerard smiled talking to his new born son.

Frank opened his eyes, and smiled as he heard Gerard talking to there baby. It was rare for anyone to see this side to Gerard.

“He’s perfect isn’t he?” Frank said sitting up, and leaning back against his head board.

“Like his mother,” Gerard smiled putting Storm back in his crib. He sat on the bed and tenderly kissed Frank. “You have given me the most precious gift, my love,”

“Aww you can be so soft sometimes,” Frank giggled as Gerard pushed his dark bangs out of his face.

“Shh don’t tell everyone that,” Gerard smirked, as he plumbed up the pillows behind Frank’s back, making sure his mate was comfy. “Besides your one of the few that gets to see this side of me, imagine the out rage, the infamous Psycho Goth going around plumbing up pillows. That’s not likely to put the fear of God into anyone is it,”

Frank laughed at Gerard being so goofy, it was rare, normally Gerard was all serious and strict. Frank liked the strict side of Gerard, the side that was so domineering, he liked that side of his husband a lot but at times like this he loved how Gerard could make him laugh. 

He smiled as Gerard get on the bed next to him, and pulled him into his arms.

“I’m so lucky to have you baby,” Gerard whispered his hand going under Frank’s chin, before tilting his head back, and sharing a deep kiss with his lover.

Frank moaned into the kiss. Feeling Gerard’s fangs against his lower lip. He wrapped his arms around Gerard’s shoulders pulling him into the kiss. He wanted to feel Gerard bite his lips, he wanted his husband to draw blood.

“Umm- sorry to interrupt you guys, but we come baring gifts,” Mikey said standing in the door way with a teddy bear, and balloons.

Frankie giggled pulling away from Gerard but not before Gerard whispered “This will be carried on later,”

**

“I don't know how you make getting sawed in half look so hot,” Ray smiled at William after the show he had just put on. The way William was moaning and the facial expressions he pulled while the saw appeared to penetrate him want straight to his cock. William looked like he was having an orgasm as the box was pulled part to show William supposedly two half’s.

“I try my best,” William smirked slightly as he walked pass Ray to get to his dressing room which was actually just an old storage area, but William had made it look quite pretty.

Ray watched as William walked pass him looking him up and down because he really liked the short metallic dress he was wearing that barely covered the fertiles thighs, showing off his long slim legs. 

“Oh-” William suddenly gasped as he slipped on something falling back. Ray of course moved quickly to catch him. Ray smiled slightly as he found himself looking down into William's large brown eyes. Ray had always liked William's eyes, most of the time William looked and acted so submissive but then they was a fire behind his eyes, something that told Ray that William would fight for those close to him.

“You okay?” Ray asked in no rush to let William go, he rather liked having the fertile in his arms.

“Yeah- fine,” William said looking up at Ray with those damn eyes as he bit his bottom lip.

“Why don't you get your stuff and you can get changed in the pent house?” Ray smiled letting William go. 

“Yeah- sure that would be g-great-” William stuttered slightly because it was rare that Ray took anyone through to the pent house which was on the very top floor and since Ray had taken over the club from his parents and it was now his home.


	4. chapter four

William sat on the sofa in Ray's bedroom, his large chocolate brown eyes looking up at the dom. He knew this has been building up for a while. They had been flirting with each other for weeks now, and now he was in the pent house. The pent house was glorious, with a wall of windows overlooking the city, and stripped dark wood floors covered with expensive rugs.

Ray though had quickly led him into the master bedroom and William bit his lip as he looked around. It was almost like a medieval dungeon with chains hanging from walls and large selection of bondage gear. Behind the bed was a large photograph of a toy hanging naked from a tree, she bruised and battered with tears running down her face, her blond hair matted with blood.

“Wait is that Doll?” William asked looking at Ray, his eyes going wide as he saw up close of what Ray and Pete had done to Doll.

“Yes that's the disgusting slut, she deserved everything she got,” Ray smirked looking down at William.

“You know I keep having fantasies what it would have been like to be in Doll's position, I wouldn't want it to become reality though, but I do like a lot of pain,” William said looking down and hiding behind his hair. 

“So you have fantasies about being treated like a disobedient toy,” Ray said walking behind the sofa so he could play with William long hair.

“Yes- kind off-” William whispered leaning into Ray's touch.

“Kind of?”

“I mean I don't want to be beaten and left bloody, but you know the fantasy is hot,”

“We could work with that, first though you need a safe word,” 

“Apple, I always used apple in the past,”

“Apple it is then, to be scared to use it William, as soon as you say it everything will stop understand?”

“Yes Ray,” William whispered biting his lip.

**

William gasped as Ray threw him down onto the leather couch in his the bed room. He watched as Ray removed his shirt, revealing a well muscled body. William noticed how thick Ray’s arms were and all he could say as he looked up at him was, “Oh-”

He watched as Ray walked over to him and then moaned as Ray quickly stripped him before pulling him into a kneeling position. He looked up at a pair of shackles which Ray quickly used to restrain his wrists above his head.

“You are such a bad toy and you need to be punished for it, I'm going to teach you a lesson in showing respect,”

“Ray-” he whimpered as he felt a blindfold go over his eyes, but then he couldn’t say anymore because a ball gag had been pushed into his mouth.

He sighed as he felt Ray’s strong hands run over his body. He couldn’t help thinking to himself that, yeah, right, Ray would really treat a disobedient toy like this. William knew as much as Ray did that this wasn’t a punishment, but foreplay, but he was still turned on about the idea of being treated like a toy.

“I’m going to use my belt on you, slave. No matter what, you need to be punished. Then I’m going to fuck you hard,” Ray whispered.

William moaned behind the gag as the belt was doubled and brought down across his back. He knew that Ray was holding back a lot, but it was still enough to sting as it connected with his thighs and bottom a few times. It hurt, but at the same time it felt so good.

He didn’t know for sure how long the lashing lasted, but both his front and back had been whipped. He wasn’t in any really pain, but his whole body felt on fire and he found it to be a delightful feeling.

When the blindfold was pulled from over his eyes, he could do nothing but stare up at Ray. Ray's body was to die for and his mass of hair gave the look of some feral beast that was about to ravish him.

“God-” he moaned as the gag was removed.

“Do you want this?” Ray growled.

“Yes- Ray, just take me,” William moaned. He gasped as Ray grabbed his hair before kissing him deeply, before pulling away. William came as Ray's teeth sank into the side of his throat.

For a moment he went limp, feeling Ray's powerful hands go to his backside and dragging his nails over his ass.

“Ray- Oh god,” he screamed in pleasure as Ray suddenly dug his nails into the white flesh.

Ray smiled against William’s throat before sinking his fangs in again. Ray couldn’t help but think that William looked gorgeous like this, he looked so pale, with his long hair a mess around his pretty face.

Ray reached around William, undoing the chains that held William’s wrists above his head. He laughed slightly as the fertile fell into his arms.

William sighed as Ray took complete control of him, moving him so he was bent over the arm of the sofa. He gasped as Ray brought his hand down a couple of times against his ass.

“I’m going to choice what pain or pleasure you feel slave,” Ray growled. It always surprised people when they found out just how dominating he was in the bedroom. William sighed as Ray pushed a couple of fingers into William dry.

“I think despite all your sass and attitude you want this, don’t you? You just want to be totally dominated,” Ray laughed resuming kissing and biting all over William’s shoulders, as his fingers worked at stretching William.

“Just look at you now slave, so submissive, I think the little hell cat is really a little kitten,” Ray smirked as he worked another finger into William, pushing against the spot inside William that made him see stars.

“You not proved you’re not a kitten yet,” William back cheated.

Ray pushed his fingers into William hard, making the fertile whimper “Don’t sass me,” Ray smiled as he finger fucked William, pushing his fingers in and out of William, forcefully making sure he hit William’s prostrate each time. He brought William to another orgasm before removing his hand and giving William’s buttocks a few stinging slaps.

“Now lie on the bed slave. I want to see your face as I fuck you.” Ray smiled, helping William to lie on the bed. He got a few cushions off the sofa, pushing them under William's backside.

“Fucking beautiful,” Ray said, looking down at William before standing and undoing his jeans. His cock was as hard as iron and he ran his hand over the head, coating it in pre-come.

William lay there, his eyes going wide as he saw the size of Ray’s cock. All vampires were big and William was no virgin, but as he looked at the size of Ray all he could think was, Damn. For a moment he thought of what Doll must have gone through, feeling Ray's cock inside, because humans turned or not just wasn't built for something that size. 

“I’m not to going to use anything. I want you to feel this like it was your first time,” Ray said, looking down at William with a slightly sadistic light in his eyes which almost brought William to another orgasm in itself, thinking that the size of Ray was going to hurt but he was so looking forward to it.

“Do it, please, Ray,” William sighed then gasped as Ray lifted his legs over his shoulders and rammed forcefully into William.

“Gods…” William screamed. It did hurt, but at the same time the pleasure was intense.

“Oh, I want to fuck you to bits,” Ray growled, ramming in and out of William roughly. He was always watching William’s face though to make sure he was enjoying it.

“RAY!” William screamed, his back arching as he reached his peak for a third time. He passed out for a moment, coming round as Ray thrust into him brutally, roaring like an animal as he came deep inside William.

Ray smiled as he looked at William. God, it was a sexy sight as he lay down next to him and stroked the fertile's face and kissed him tenderly.

“So, do you give all disobedient toys multiple orgasms?” William smiled, resting his head on Ray’s chest.


	5. chapter five

Frank stood washing up, he was absently looking out of the kitchen window. His father and mother had agreed to look after Storm for the night so Gerard and himself could go out for the night. 

He smiled as Gerard wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed the side of his throat. “I got you clothes sorted for you, and being you out in public you know what your got to wear right?”

“A collar,” Frank smiled, not that he would ever forget. He loved wearing a collar, it showed the world that he was The Psycho Goth’s personal slave, he’s the bitch to one of the most feared dominators known.

Gerard smirked pulling Frank round and kissing him deeply. He pulled Frank roughly against him, his hands going to Frank’s ass and squeezing before pulling away.

“Go and get ready before I ravage you over the kitchen table,” Gerard laughed.

***

Frank got dressed in what Gerard had laid out for him. He smiled that Gerard wanted him to wear a dress tonight, the dress was long and velvet. He quickly pulled it on before putting the corset Gerard had put with it over the dress.

He lined his eyes with black liner, and painted his lips a dark crimson, before putting a platinum collar around his throat. Everything about the out fit said he was an Anton Nor. Which he loved. He pulled on a pair of ankle boots before going back down stairs.

“Mmm perfect, I better keep a close eye on you tonight; I don’t want some dom to kidnap you for there own,” Gerard smiled looking Frank up and down.

Frank giggled looking down slightly before meeting his husband’s eyes. “Where are we going anyway?”

“Oh there’s a slave auction, there always entertaining,” Gerard smiled putting a pair of cuffs on Frank. He loved it when Frank looked so much like an Anton Nor.

***

Frank sat with Gerard as the slave auction started. He could easily see everything that was going on, after all himself and Gerard had been seated in the V.I.P area of the club.

Frank smiled as Gerard took his hand kissing the palm, before grabbing the chain that linked the cuffs and pulling Frank to him. Frank moaned slightly before Gerard lips met his and they shared a deep kiss. It wasn’t the first slave auction that Frank had been to and he always found them entertaining.

He watched as the first group was brought out onto the stage. He smiled as one of the slaves stumbled earning him self a whipping from the slaver.

The crowd was shouting for the slave to whipped harder. Frank had been to enough slave auction to know that the hapless slave was about to be lashed to death.

He knew slaves like the one on the stage at the moment would go for very little money, so to keep the crowd entertained he would meet his death in front of the onlookers. The slaver picked up a cat o nine tails and he could see that the slave was crying. Frank couldn’t blame him. He didn’t feel sorry for the slave. He never did for humans.

He had read somewhere that a vampire never felt sorry for a human. It was a survival instinct. A vampire needed a humans blood to survive so feeling anything but loathing for a human could lead to starvation.

“Do you want to see him die?” The slaver shouted to the crowd that surrounded the small stage.

The crowd started chanting for the slave to be killed. Frank could see that the slave was shaking his head in denial of what was about to happen to him.

“This scum thought it had the right to touch a fertile. It put the fertile in hospital, the poor girl was terrified!” The slaver explained grabbing the slaves hair and pulling his head up so he had to look at the angry crowd. The slave had his eyes shut tight.

“Open your fucking eyes. See how much they hate you,”

“Kill the fucker!” Someone shouted out from the crowd, causing the mob to chant the words over and over.

Frank bit his lip as the dark rage filled the room, his hand going Gerard’s. He watched as the whip was brought down over and over. The crowd had gone quite so the slaves screams could be heard. Frank could see that the slaves back was bloody, he watched as the slaver dropped the whip.

“You deserve this scum!” The slaver spat as he started to kick the slave brutally.

Frank watched until the slave was nothing more then a bloody mess on the stage. His body still twitching slightly.

The chants started again for the slaver to finish the job. The slaver turned to the crowd smiling before taking a knife and cutting the slaves throat and spitting on the dead body.

“That’s what we do to anyone that dares touch a fertile,” He spat and the crowd erupted in cheers.

Frank looked round as he felt his husbands hand run down his back. He was breathing hard when he saw that Gerard’s eyes had turned completely black.

“Come here,” Gerard growled grabbing Frank’s hair and pulling him over. Frank gasped before he felt Gerard’s mouth covering his and they shared a passionate kiss.

“Maybe we should find some were a little more private,” Gerard smirked. Frank could do nothing but nod his consent.

***

Gerard smiled as he took Frank’s hand and led him to a park not far from Red Darkness.

Frank looked up as Gerard turned to him and tenderly stroked his face. Frank leaned into the touch looking down submissively before meeting his husband’s dark eyes again.

“You know it’s been such a long time since we had sex outside,” Gerard whispered running his hand over Frank’s back.

Frank nodded his eyes closing slightly and he was glad they had left Storm with Gerard’s parents.

Frank let Gerard lead him into the deserted park and into the wood land beyond. Frank smiled as he looked around. It was a nice and a there was a few picnic tables in a clearing.

“It’s lovely, we should bring Storm down here,” Frank smiled going to lean back against one of the trees.

Gerard laughed walking over to his mate and wrapping his arms around the fertiles waist. “The things I’m going to be doing to you I don’t want our son to see,”

Frank looked down submissively as Gerard played with the chain that connected the cuffs together.

Gerard smirked looking the branch just above Frank’s head before he quickly unclipped the chain from one cuff and throw it over the branch before refastening it to the cuff.

He stepped back admiring his mate with his hands held above his head. He had never seen a more gorgeous sight.

Frank couldn’t help but bite his lip as he looked at Gerard. His eyes had turned completely black again, and it reminded Frank that Gerard was a predator, a killer. He moaned as Gerard stalked over to him before his husband hand went under his skirt and ripped of his silk panties.

“Fucking beautiful,” Gerard growled, his voice taking on the deep animalistic tone that all vampire Doms got once the beast had taken over.

He gasped as he felt Gerard’s hand in his hair and his head was pulled back his pale throat exposed to his mates hungry eyes. Then Gerard’s fangs wore biting him hard making him cry out in pleasure as Gerard draw blood.

Gerard smirked pulling away licking the blood from around his lips. To him there had never been any better taste then a fertile’s blood and no fertile could ever taste better then his Frank.

Frank watched as Gerard undid his leather pants his eye’s focusing on his husbands manhood, before Gerard pushed Frank’s dress up around his waist before lifting him. Frank wrapped his legs around Gerard’s waist.

For a moment there eyes locked, the Entwining between them connecting them in a way that no other creature on earth could be connected. Then with out warning Frank was slammed down on his mates cock.

Frank gasped at the suddenness of it, he was aware that it was slightly sadistic how Gerard didn’t use anything to ease the way, but most fertiles liked it like this. Frank was no exception to the rule.

Gerard was growling as he stared lifting his mate and slamming him back down, making the fertile gasp and moan in pleasure.

“Gerard… oh god Ger…!” Frank screamed as he came his eyes closing tight as the pleasure washed over him. His eye’s opening wide as he felt his husband come inside of him.

He felt owned, the prey to dominate vampire and he loved it. He sighed as Gerard pulled out of him, his legs shakily unlocking them self from around his mates waist.

He would have fell when Gerard released the chain if he wasn’t being held up. He moaned as Gerard lowered him to ground his eyes meeting his mate as he lay over him.

“Love you Frankie,” Gerard whispered stroking the fertile’s hair away from his face.

“Love you too,” Frank answered before they shared a deep kiss showing that despite the roughness of the sex they had just shared, they loved each other deeply.


	6. chapter six

Pete sat watching doll. She was inside, what is best described as a glass box. The glass was an inch thick and unbreakable. He smiled as he stared at Doll, she had been in the glass case for a while now. Her skin had started flaking off, and maggots had burst out of her stomach.

He could only imagine what it was like to have a nest of maggots living inside of you. To feel them squirming through your guts, feeding off your insides.

He knew that Doll couldn’t be in any more pain. Every second of the next year would be agony for Doll, and she was kept in a glass case so vampires like him could point and laugh at her agony. She was probably begging for death now, what he and Ray had done to her was probably like a sweet memory now. He watched slightly disgusted as she vomited black blood down her self. 

The gory box was on display in the lobby of Red Darkness and they was always a fair few vampires looking at Doll, a few of them giving warnings to their toys that they were next if they didn't buck their ideas up. It was a toys worst fear to end up like Doll. Pete spent a little longer watching her as she crawled around the floor as if she was trying to entertain the crowd, even though Pete knew she was probably in to much pain now to really know what was happening; before he made his way to the back elevator that led to the pent house. 

He had a portfolio of newly turned toys to show Ray. Each picture was a head shot and a full naked body shot. Red Darkness brought a lot of toys off Pete and they were kept in the basement which was off limits to the patrons but if you was rich enough you could buy one for the night. New ones were needed all the time because well the doms that had their fun with them were very rough. 

** 

Once off the elevator Pete made his way down the sort corridor to the door that would let him into Ray's living quarters. He rang the bell only to have the door answered by a very leggy fertile in a shirt that swamped his slim frame. He was guessing it was probably Ray's shirt. Pete couldn't help but look the fertile up and down. He may have a mate and indeed no one could or would replace Patrick but he was still a red blooded dom so when faced with a very good looking fertile he was going to look. 

“Hi you must be Pete, please come in Ray will be with you shortly,” The fertile smiled at Pete before walking back into the pent house.

“Okay- umm I didn't catch your name,” Pete said following the fertile and watching the way he swung his hips.

“That's because I didn't give it to you,” the fertile smirked slightly looking back over his shoulder. 

“Wait I've seen you, aren't you Bambi?” Pete suddenly said recognising the fertile from the stage shows at Red Darkness.

“And you Mr Wentz are very naughty watching those shows when I heard you have a mate,” William giggled.

“Yeah well, I can look but I can't touch,” Pete laughed at how sassy this fertile is. 

“Anyway Bambi is just my stage name, off stage I'd rather be called William,” William smiled then giggled as Ray came up behind him wrapping his arms around his waist.  
“Ray you're sleeping with Bambi?” Pete asked a little shocked. 

“It's William off stage,” William laughed looking at Pete. 

“Yeah and I would like to make it official if William would have me as his mate,” Ray said.

“Of course I will Ray,” William smiled as he turned in Ray's arms and shared a deep kiss with him getting a cough from Pete.

“Umm I brought pictures of the newly turned toys if you would like a look,” Pete said passing Ray the portfolio of photos. 

“Well I will leave these boys to look at those foul beasts called toys while I'll get dressed,” William smiled sharing another kiss with Ray before walking off to the bedroom. 

“Seriously you just become the mate of Bambi?” Pete said watching William walk off “So many doms hearts are going to be broken,” 

“Pete, Bambi is just a fantasy, I just become the mate of William Beckett not a two dimensional erotic character,” Ray laughed even thought he had plans for some of those skimpy outfits William wore on stage.

“Okay you just become that mate of the fertile that plays Bambi,” Pete smiled before giving Ray a high five.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is almost new apart from the first bit, and we get to learn a bit about William's background.

Patrick smiled as Pete lifted him and carried him into their house. He had left the hospital weeks ago, but Pete still insisted on doing every thing for him, even though he was completely healed now.

He knew how scared Pete was when he saw him lying there, but really Raven was gone now, and Patrick couldn’t wait to go back to school. He laughed at himself, he must be the only seventeen year old that couldn’t wait to get back to school.

For the first few days it was nice, sitting about playing video games or watching movies, but he soon got bored of it. He had started to wonder about what was happening at school, what his friends were up to.

“You want to go back school right,” Pete said placing Patrick on the sofa.

“Yeah, I just miss my school mates you know, and it’s lonely when you go to work,” Patrick smiles leaning his head on Pete’s shoulder. He had moved in with Pete, as was common with vampires once he became his official mate. They now shared a house that even though it was small was in one of the best parts of the city.

“You could always go and see your Momma,” Pete said stroking Patrick’s hair.

“She’s worst then you fussing over me, last time I visited she cut my food up for me,” Patrick laughed. He loved his parents but honestly, he could do things for himself.

“Okay you can go back to school, but I will drop you off and pick you up okay,” Pete said then smiled as Patrick kissed him.

“You’re the best mate ever,” Patrick gushed.

“Some fertiles wouldn’t like going back to school,”

“Well one of us have to be smart, and well, you’re you so I guess I have to get smart,” Patrick giggled.

“Hey I’m smart,” Pete said pretending to look offended.

“Okay Panda you’re smart,” Patrick said rolling his eyes before Pete pulled him into his arms and kissed him deeply.

“Okay I don’t care how smart you are when you kiss me like that,” Patrick said a little breathless.

“Damn straight,” Pete laughed before kissing Patrick again. “Anyway if you're bored I agreed to meet Ray and his new mate tonight, I think you will like William,”

“Wait Ray has a mate when did that happen?” Patrick said looking at Pete. He was happy Ray had found someone, Ray deserved someone, he was a good dom.

“William is a dancer at Red Darkness, I think he's a bit nervous though about meeting Ray's friends because he's a stripper you know,” Pete sighed because he could imagine that William would be nervous when one of Ray's friends was a vampire prince and he was working class and started stripping because he needed the money.

“Doesn't matter, it's not like Ray has suddenly decided to date a human,” Patrick laughed “Wait this William isn't a human stripper is he?”

“Of course not, he's most certainly a fertile,” Pete laughed at the idea of Ray having anything to do with a human, and Pete could never see Ray having the mental illness of loving a human. 

“Good, because you know Gerard would rip a human to bits if Ray introduced a human to him as his mate,” Patrick laughed, thinking about the outrage that would cause. Of course though Gerard was always the perfect gentleman around fertiles.

**

Ray smiled as he looked at William in what could be described as a very modest dress. It was pale green and reached his knees it also had a white Peter Pan collar. His long hair was in a French braid and was finished off with a white bow. 

“Are you sure they will like me- I mean all your friends are upper class and I was brought up down the docks-” William whispered. He felt so common when comparing himself against Ray's friends.

“Off course they will, you're adorable,” Ray said pulling William onto his lap and kissing him.

“Ray I'm a stripper, they will think I'm cheap,” William sighed resting his head on Ray's shoulder.

“William you started stripping to help put your younger sisters through university, you paid for most of their books, and all of their school trips while you lived in a small apartment and lived almost exclusively on instant noodles. To me that shows great character, looking after those that are close to you like that,” Ray smiled because to him a fertile that would sacrifice so much was anything but cheap.

“Well since Daddy lost his job down the docks it's been hard for then to keep up the mortgage payments so I had to help,” William whispered looking down. 

“You didn't have to, you could have kept all that money to your self but you didn't. Also did you know Gerard's Momma grow up down the docks to, Dru met Alex when he was a glass collector and Alex was putting on death shows,” Ray said resting his hand on William's thigh.

“Dru wasn't a stripper though,” William sighed.

“William no one is going to care that you're an erotic dancer. You're perfect, smart and you care so much about your family,” Ray said turning William's face to look at him “I love you William, my friends will love you, and if they don't they can get lost,”

William smiled biting his lip. He found it hard to believe how perfect Ray was, and how much he cared about William's self doubts. William had dated doms in the past that were just hung up on the persona of Bambi and they didn't care to really get know William. They didn't care to listen to William's problems, they just wanted William to be like Bambi all the time, a pouting brainless airhead. Ray though had seen through all that, he had saw that William was so much more then the persona of Bambi, and he listened to what William was saying. 

“Ray I think I might love you,” William smiled.

“Good because I really love you,”


	8. Chapter Eight

William smiled shyly as he was led into the small but exclusive restaurant in the centre of what's known as the blood quarter. They were humans in glass cases waiting to be picked to be bled, rather like picking a lobster from a tank.

“It's really posh here,” William said has a waiter led them to a table he looked over at another glass wall where you could see the humans being murdered for their meat and blood. 

“Only the best for you,” Ray smiled kissing William's cheek before pulling a seat out for him. It was long before Pete and Patrick joined them, and William relaxed as he found himself getting along with them both really well. He cheated to Patrick about Blood Rose while he half listened to Ray and Pete talk about torture and what ever else doms gets up to.

“Once Pete gets with another dom he always talks about maiming of killing humans,” Patrick laughed.

“Don't all doms,” William smiled.

**

 

Once they got home William smiled as Ray carried him into the bed room bridal style. 

William giggled as ray dropped him onto the large bed. He smiled as he let his dress ride up over his thighs, grinning as he saw the way Ray looked at his pale thighs.

“You like what you see,” William smiled seductively, slowly letting his hair down and looking at Ray from under his lashes.

“Mmm I like thighs, I like to bite them,” Ray laughed sitting down and running his hands over William’s thighs causing William to part his thighs slightly while biting his lip.

“Oh no, is the big bad dom going to bite me,” William giggled.

Ray smiled, running his hand under William’s skirt and rubbing against his panties. He smirked as William moaned and arched his back.

“Mmm Kitten, I might just eat you,” Ray said lowering his head and bit into William’s thigh. He sucked at the blood, loving the taste.

“Ray, it feels so good,” William gasped, unable to stop him self from parting his thighs further.

“So you like me eating you,” Ray laughed biting William’s other thigh.

“You’re a cannibal,” William moaned sinking back on the bed.

“Well little fertiles like you are very, very tasty,” Ray smiled pulling William to him before sinking his fangs into the side of William’s throat.

“Fuck!” William gasped as Ray started to roughly fang fuck him. He jumped as Ray slapped his thigh.

“Don’t swear,” Ray growled giving William’s thigh a couple more slaps.

“Fuck that, I’ll swear if I want,” William swore then gasped as Ray flipped him over. He tried to get up, but Ray held him down with a strong hand at the base of his back.

“Don’t move,” Ray growled as he get some silk rope. William didn’t do as he told going to get off the bed. Ray growled before grabbing him and throwing him back down, before hog tying him. They both know the game they were playing, William wanted a fake punishment. 

“Bad little kitten,” Ray smirked before tearing William’s panties off. William couldn’t help but moan as Ray pushed a finger into him. “You going to get punished for that Kitten,”

“What you going to do?” William whispered looking over his shoulder at Ray.

Ray just smirked as he got a vibrator and rough pushed it into William. He laughed as William gasped. Ray turned it on, slowly turning it up until William was panting and gasping. Ray grinned as he ran a hand down William’s back, before using straps to secure the vibrator in William.

“You going to keep that in you while I go to work,” Ray whispered.

“Ray you wouldn’t!” William gasped.

“Oh yes I would, see you in maybe eight hours,” Ray smiled watching William squirm, before going to leave.

“Ray Toro get back here!”

“See you later Kitten,” Ray said leaving William hog tied.

William was shocked when Ray left him. Part of him couldn’t believe Ray had left him like this, part of him was enjoying it, but eight hours seemed a long time to be left like this.


	9. chapter nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, dun and like dun I guess.

Gerard stood watching Frank playing with Storm. A month had passed and Frank was proving to be a great Momma. It was almost like a super power Gerard laughed to him self. Storm would make grabby hands for Frank as soon as he saw him.

“You’re the best Momma I’ve ever seen,” Gerard smiled sitting on the sofa. He smiled as Frank looked at him.

“It’s hard to believe that on day Storm will be as sadistic as you,” Frank said picking his son up and hugging him, before sitting next to Gerard.

“Well he’s a Dom, he won’t always be cute,” Gerard smiled looking at his son. Already Storm eyes had started to turn black, namely when a human got to close to Frank.

Gerard remember being like that with his own Momma and Mikey. He always remember being barely nine and killing an adult human for calling Mikey a brat. He can’t remember what Mikey had done, if he remembered rightly not a lot, the human just had a thing against fertiles. It was the start of him being classed of one of the most feared doms known.

“I think you’re cute,” Frank giggled.

“I’m not cute, I’m a sadistic bastard,” Gerard frowned, but he knew Frank was just winding him up.

“No you’re cute,” Frank smiled putting Storm in his crib, he watched as Storm fell asleep making little cooing noises.

“Do you want a spanking dear little Frankie, cute is not a word you call a dom,” Gerard smirked looking at the way Frank’s tight jeans showed off his ass.

“You’re going to spank me for calling you cute?” Frank said looking at Gerard with wide eyes. He bit his lip, as his husband looked him lustfully up and down.

“Along with other things,” Gerard laughed pulling Frank to him and kissing him deeply.

“Don’t do it here, not in front of our child,” Frank whispered, then gasped as Gerard lifted him over his shoulder before carrying him to the bed room.

“I have no intention of letting Storm witness what I’m about to do to his Momma,” Gerard smirked sitting Frank on the bed, he smiled slightly as he looked down at Frank.

Frank gasped as Gerard sat down next to him before pulling him over his lap. He wiggled slightly as he felt Gerard’s strong hand caressing his backside. Then Gerard’s hand was brought down against his ass.

“Oh,” Frank jumped slightly as Gerard began to spank him. He moaned kicking his legs as Gerard's hand was brought down over and over. He didn't know how long the spanking lasted but when it was over he was pale and sweating before Gerard pulled him and throw him on to the bed. 

“I think maybe you enjoy your punishments a little to much little Frankie,” Gerard smirked looking down at his mate.

“Maybe I do, what are you going to do about it?” Frankie said looking up at his husband.  
“Well how about practising making another baby,” Gerard said undoing his trousers.

“I think I will enjoy that more,” Frankie giggled.

“Well I think that's a risk I'm willing to take,”

***

Terry smiled as he looked at the fertile’s all caged like animals. It had been many years since he had been this close to a fertile, not since he brought that runt Frank up.

If only he known at the time there was a profit to be made in whoring a fertile out, he would have had no problem in whoring Frank out. Shit he would have probably have liked it, Terry shook his head, of cause the freak would have liked it.

The last thing he heard, Frank had, had a kid. Hell it was in the papers, he was after all married to one of the most famous dominators known, it what made Terry think that Frank would probably have liked being used like a whore.

After all in the bedroom Gerard must get quite sadistic with him, for god sake his husband was known as The Psycho Goth. All those tears when he was beating Frank must have been fake, hell the little shit might have enjoyed it.

This made Terry shudder, the idea of that little runt getting any pleasure from his hands made him want to vomit.

He looked up at the man who managed this illegal slave camp. His name, or at least what he called himself was simply M. He was a big man, but Terry noted not as big as many vampire doms. Yet M made an imposing figure, and judging by the large house he had they was quite a profit to be made in the slave trading of fertiles.

“So you claim to be the human that brought up Frank Way,” M said looking at Terry. Terry nodded.

“Oh the profit I could make off him, there’s quite a few humans that like fertiles. Frank is a very pretty fertile, I could make millions off him,” M smirked, even though he wanted Frank for other reasons then whoring him out. 

“No one would be able to get near him, Gerard and not to mention his really father would kill anyone that touched him,” Terry sighed.

“Oh I have my ways, and that little fertile will be mine,” M smirked. Terry didn't need to know what plans he had for Frank, it was worth the risk of getting his hands on him. As far as Terry knew M was just running an illegal slave camp, he didn't know what want on in the underground vaults. Frank though would hopefully find out soon, M had been waiting to long for this but he needed Frank to carry out his plans.


	10. chapter ten

Frank lay gasping on the bed as Gerard pulled out. Gerard smiled looking down at his mate who was now covered in bite marks.

“I still think you need a proper punishment and I want you to wear something for your punishment little Frankie,” Gerard smirked squeezing Frank’s ass.

“What?” Frank said biting his lip as Gerard pulled him up.

“That baby doll nighty I brought you the black one, and I think a pair of hold ups,” Gerard smiled leaning back against the head board as Frank obediently got dressed in the sexy little outfit.

Gerard smiled as he looked Frank up and down. His pale thighs making a stark contrast with the black stockings. He licked his lips his eyes turning black. He watched as the strap of the baby doll slipped down Frank’s shoulder.

“Lie on the bed,” Gerard growled. Frank did as he was told and moaned as Gerard tied him down, spread eagled.

“What you’re going to do?” Frank asked his eyes wide as he looked at Gerard.

“Why little Frankie I’m about to dominate you,” Gerard smirked going to his toy box.

“Oh,” Frank moaned as his husband began to lay out a host of evil looking sex toys. Gerard smiled as he unlaced the front of Frank’s nighty, his hungry eyes taking in Frank’s naked chest. He roughly pinched one of Frank’s nipples making the fertile gasp. He pulled and twisted, until his mate was whimpering in pleasure bordering on pain, then he snapped a clamp shut on it, before he did the same to it’s twin.

Frank gasped, pain and pleasure radiated from his chest. He closed his eyes as Gerard pulled at the clamps.

“Gerard please-” Frank moaned.

“Oh little Frankie I haven’t even started to punish you yet,” Gerard said dragging his finger nails over Frank’s thighs. Lightly at first, but then he dug his sharp nails in drawing blood. He lowered his head licking the blood away, sucking at the wounds. He looked at Frank and smiled, licking the blood from around his lips.

“You taste so sweet,” Gerard smiled showing his fangs. He reached over to the night stand and picked up a candle and lit it.

He laughed slightly as Frank’s eye’s grew wide. He let the wax melt before letting it drip over Frank’s clamped nipples. He watched the hot wax run over his witheringly mates chest, before carefully holding the flame against one of the metal clamps, heating it enough to bring erotic little gasps to his mate’s lips.

“Mmm you look so sexy like this,” Gerard smiled pulling the candle away before pushing Frank’s nighty up. He looked down at Frank’s naked belly, his hand pressing down just enough to be uncomfortable for Frank. He smirked as he suddenly slapped Frank’s belly leaving a red hand print there.

“Sadist,” Frank gasped as Gerard pressed down again.

“You love it,” Gerard smirked pressing down a little harder making Frank whimper. He took the lit candle again and let the hot wax drip onto Frank’s belly. He loved the way Frank was moaning and gasping. He blew the candle out before untying Frank. He pulled him up before kissing him roughing.

“Had enough baby?” He whispered kissing Frank’s throat.

“Yes,” Frank half lied.

“Well that’s just to bed,” Gerard growled plunging his fangs into Frank’s throat and drinking deep before letting Frank fall back on the bed. He smirked as he turned Frank over onto his front, he ran his hand down the fertiles back before smacking his buttock’s a few times.

He laughed as Frank cried out as he came. “Masochist,”

Frank looked over his shoulder at his husband, “You love it,”


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah the plot is about to get pretty odd.

“There's isn't such things of aliens,” William laughed looking at his younger sister Rebecca. Honestly he was paying to put the girl through university and she seemed to believe everything she saw on the internet. 

“Yeah they is, some were killed in the desert, they had these red staring eyes, and they abduct fertiles,” Rebecca said looking at her older brother as they sat watching movies from under a blanket like they had done when they were kids. 

Rebecca loved Ray's pent house, the television was huge it was like being at a movie theatre and to think the pent house sat above a club that hosted some of the best death shows in the city, and also played host to famous vampire bands. She could just go down to club and maybe bump into someone famous, that would be so cool. 

“Why would they abduct fertiles?” William giggled because it all seemed like one of those cheesy sci-fi movies where some bugged eyed alien would kidnap some fertile for, for well reasons, then a heroic dom would come to the rescue often ripping the alien to bits. He loved those films because they were so corny. 

“Because you're all pretty, if I was an alien I would totally kidnap you William,” Ray laughed from the kitchen making snacks for them. “Actually though I did hear about something weird happening out in the desert years ago, that story has been around since I was a kid,”

“Urban myth probably,” William smiled looking round at Ray being the pent house was all open plan. Only the bedrooms and bathrooms had doors on them.

“Like the one about the beast in the woods, never did find out which woods. Those stories have some serious plot holes,” Ray said putting the snakes on the table and laughing as Rebecca all but dived on them. 

“Anyone would think you're never fed,” William giggled. Rebecca could be described as a bit of tom boy. 

“These are good snacks though,” Rebecca grinned forgetting all about the so called aliens. 

**

Terry smiled as he watched M using some snivelling fertile as a foot stool. In his option all fertiles should be treated like slaves, then again they would probably enjoy it.

“One of my favourites, had him since he was a child. All he knows is his life here,” M smiled looking down at the dark haired fertile at his feet.

Terry looked down at the fertile. He had all the features of a vampire fertile, jet black hair and snow white skin. It made Terry shudder. He would never admit it to himself, but some of the revulsion he had for fertiles was part fear. Fertiles were part of a race that preyed on humans.

He could remember the day he found out that Frank was a fertile, he hated him before that. In his mind Frank was never a proper boy, he remembered how he had made him play foot ball with a group of local youths. Frank had got knocked down and had started crying.

Terry thought a man should be a proper man, and well Frank wasn’t. He would rather sit and read, then one day he had come home and caught him dressing up in his foster Mother’s clothes. That day he had beat the hell out of him, he would have no sissy as a son.

When it came to light what Frank was, what he felt was fear. That fateful day he had made him go to school was maybe the worst day of his life. He had sent him there hoping he would upset some vampire. He wasn’t meant to turn out to be a fertile, he wasn’t meant to get Entwined to one of the most feared doms known.

That day Terry and his wife Sharon had packed up there things and ran. For months living in flea ridden motel rooms, fearing that Frank’s mate would find out how they treated him and come looking for them.

Even now Terry wasn’t sure if Gerard had ever looked for them, he wasn’t sure if Frank had told his now husband half the things that had happened. Add to that Frank’s real father was no other then Zacky Vengeance well surely both him and Sharon would be dead if some of the stuff ever came to light.

“Your thinking about Frankie aren’t you,” M said looking at Terry a slight smile on his lips.

“That boy if I could call him that has nothing more then my contempt,” Terry spat.

“You fear him, or you at least you fear who he’s connected to,” M answered.

“Who wouldn't fear a dom, let alone Gerard? He had sworn to protect Frank, add to that, that he a sadistic bastard. It’s a wonder that I’m not dead yet,” Terry whispered looking back at the fertile who had gone quite and was listening to them. “Should we even be talking about this in front of that thing?”

“Who would he tell, the nearest town is miles from here, and even then as far as I know no vampires live there. He would have to scale a ten foot wall and run through some very unforgiving terrains. Also he may be my favourite but I would think nothing of setting the dogs on him,” M smiled. Terry laughed a little as he heard the fertile whimper. He was beginning to like this place.


	12. chapter twelve

Frank smiled as Gerard wrapped his strong arms around his waist. He leaned back watching as his clan cooed over Storm. It wasn’t uncommon for vampires to have such gatherings, and the celebration of a new born was almost sacred to vampires, not to mention Storms a Trinity Child like his Grandpa Matt Shadows so the celebration was even more special.

“I think he’s enjoying the attention,” Gerard smiled nipping the back of Frank’s neck. Frank giggled slightly as he watched Storm laughing as his Grand-momma Darcy played with him.

“He’s certainly not shy,” Frank smiled.

“Well that’s one thing he got from me, and the rage he gives off, of course,”

Frank smiled. He often wondered if he would be as shy as he was if he had been brought up by his real parents. If was brought up as the Prince he was. If Terry hadn't made him feel worthless for so many years, there was so many things he hadn’t told Gerard. So many things he just wanted to forget. He didn't want to remember the beatings or the bullying that want on.

In the past Gerard had asked about the times he had spent with humans, but telling his husband everything that happened would almost be like reliving them.

Frank thought in one sense it was understandable why he fell into the vampire life style so easily. He had seen the worst side of humanity, read there history. Before the vampires had taken over, the world was nearly destroyed. Humans would put bombs on buses and trains, killing their own race and there own children. They needed to be culled, to have all rights taken away from them, Frank had seen how they acted when given any form of freedom.

Despite vampire doms being so sadistic, for as long as the vampires were the ruling race they wasn’t one war. Vampires didn’t fight each other, if a vampire didn’t get on with another, as a rule they kept out of each others way.

When Frank thought he was human he was bullied without pity. He was beaten up on an almost daily basis. Even Terry who he called father when he was a child, had put him in hospital with broken ribs.

“Hey what you thinking about?” Gerard asked seeing the sad, almost far away look on Frank’s face.

“Nothing, just wondering if I would be so shy if my real parents had brought me up,” Frank whispered.

“I don’t know baby, you know if you ever want to talk about what happened in those days you can. I love you to much to let those years effect you,” Gerard said turning Frank in his arms and tilting his chin up.

“I know Gee, and I’m sure one day I’ll be ready to talk about it,” Frank smiled slightly.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▼ ◄ ▲ Sorry, dropped my bag of illuminati

Gerard smiled as he watched Frank walk over to their son. He wouldn’t admit it, but it always made his heart swell when Storm would make his little hands grab for Frank. Storm always looked at Frank like he was the sun. 

It always surprised Gerard how the humans Frank was brought up with hated him so much, because every vampire they met instantly warmed to Frank. Frank’s smart, beautiful and he has been described as the perfect fertile.

Right now Frank was talking to Ray's new mate who had seemed a little overwhelmed about being at the party. Gerard had watched the boy almost hiding in the corner, but Frank being Frank didn't want to see another fertile feeling uncomfortable so he had made it his duty to befriend William. Gerard was glad William seemed like a nice boy, and despite what William might think no one would care that he's a dancer from the docks. 

Gerard loved that Frank had such empathy for other fertiles, he also loved that Frank was so demure, the way he sometimes hid behind his dark hair. Like most doms Gerard looked for that in a fertile. The shyness and fragile beauty, it brought out a need to protect and he would protect Frank with his life.

“For once he looks tired,” Frank smiled sitting Storm on his hip as he walked back to Gerard.

Gerard smiled as he looked at Storm, he looked so much like Frank, Gerard kissed Frank, then kissed the top of Storms head.

“Well maybe it’s time we got him home then,” Gerard said before they said their good byes and left the party.

***

Frank smiled as he watched Storm sleeping in his crib. Even now, after all these years he thought he might wake up, that he might wake up back with his fosters parents in his old tiny bedroom. Yet everyday he woke up in a massive four poster bed with more often then not his head resting on world class dominator’s chest.  
He had all this, a husband that loved him and a beautiful son. His life was perfect. He smiled to himself maybe it was time to put his past behind him. Maybe now he would stop having the bad dreams about the creature with red eyes.

***

Gerard smiled as Frank all but bounced back into the bed room. “You look happy,”

Frank giggled sitting on the bed next to Gerard, “What isn’t they to be happy about? I have a wonderful son and the perfect husband,”

Gerard smirked pulling Frank down on the bed and pinning his hands above his head.

“You forgot to say I’m also a fantastic lover,” Gerard laughed at the mock shock on his mates face.

“Gerard you are so modest,” Frank laughed.

“Yeah fantastic is a pretty modest word when it’s used to describe me,” Gerard said dryly before he lowered his head and kissed Frank deeply.

“Gee?” Frank said after they broke the kiss.

“Yeah baby?”

“You want to prove that fantastic is an understatement when it’s used describe your love making,”

“I thought you never ask,”


	14. chapter fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,__  
> ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,/ *_) . -♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-  
> ,,,,, _,—-,_/,,/ , RAWR Means .  
> ,,,,/,,,,,,,,,,,,,,/ , I Love You .  
> _/…(…|.(…|) , In Dinosaur .  
> /__.-|_|–|_|

Ryan stood outside Red Darkness as Bob took care of a human that had been causing trouble. Ryan knew that Bob loved his job as a door man at the club, it paid well, and it gave Bob lots of opportunities to do his favourite thing, which was messing up humans. A human didn't even have to do anything for one the door man to take a dislike to them and beat them bloody. Ryan knew Bob often beat up humans for no reason, it always surprised Ryan that humans flocked here, most with dreams of becoming a toy. It was stupid of them because toys often had terrible lives but Ryan guessed the idea of almost immortality would do that to you, even though toys on average lived shorter lives then their human counterparts.

The human that Bob was taking care of at the moment had thought it was a good idea to try and force himself on to a fertile. The fertile had been struggling against him until a dom say what was happening and pulled the human off. It was never a good idea for a human to try and touch a fertile and it certainly wasn't in a club full of doms. Like most doms, Bob hated it when a human came onto a fertile. Ryan felt sure the human was more the regretting his misdeed, as he lay bleeding in the gutter. He watched as Bob stamping in the humans head, cringing slightly as blood splattered the pavement. 

A small crowd had gathered watching the demise of the human. Ryan looked at a fertile who had come and stood next to him.

“Bob’s your husband right?” The fertile asked pushing her black bangs out of her eyes.

“Yes,” Ryan nodded and smiled looking back at his husband who was now phoning for a clean up crew.

“You’re very lucky,” She smiled.

“I am,” Ryan laughed. Thinking yes he was lucky, any fertile would be to have a dom like Bob. Ryan always felt so protective with Bob. 

Ryan smiled as Bob caught his eye, the human was almost dead but all Ryan could think about was how sexy Bob looked at this very moment. He looked feral, his normally blue eyes had turned jet black, and the rage he was giving off would make any fertile weak at the knees.

“It's the end of my shift, you want to get out of here,” Bob growled walking over to Ryan and wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Sure,” Ryan gushed looking down slightly and moaning as he felt Bob’s large hands squeeze his ass.

***

It didn’t take long for Ryan and Bob to get home. There house wasn’t that far from Red Darkness. It was a large house, with three stories and a basement, but Ryan didn't have time admire his house before Bob throw him over his shoulder and carried him through the front door.

“Bobby you don’t have to carry me in,” Ryan laughed earning him self a slap to his back side.

“Shut up,” Bob growled.

“You’re so sexy when you’re so demanding,” Ryan laughed as he was thrown down onto the sofa. He could tell Bob was in no mood for four play, well if he didn’t know before he knew it when Bob ripped off his pants and underwear.

“You know I must get through many panties because you’re so impatient,” Ryan said then gasped as Bob turned him over and gave his bottom a couple of spanks.

“I thought I told you to be quite bitch,” Bob rasped as he undid his own pants. He wasn’t wearing underwear and his large cock was as hard as iron.

“Fuck-” Ryan gasped as Bob rammed into him dry. He was used to it, and the pain of Bob entering with no preparation only turned him on more. He bit his lip as Bob ploughed into him. His size stretching Ryan.

Ryan was gasping and moaning Bob’s name. He cried out as Bob’s hand snaked underneath him and jerked him off in time with his thrusts. The fertile had long ago stopped feeling any discomfort, all he felt now was pleasure.

“Oh fuck Bob-” He cried out as he came, his insides clenching around the dom causing Bob to come deep inside him.

He smiled as Bob turned him over before they shared a deep, loving kiss.

“Bitch you always look so pretty after sex,” Bob mused stroking Ryan’s snow white face.

Ryan smiled and yawned slightly, as he leaned into Bob’s touch.

“It looks like I exhausted you, I think bed would be a good idea,” Bob smiled lifting Ryan and carrying him to the bed room.


	15. Chapter fifteen

Frank sat playing with Storm as Gerard sat watching the television. Frank looked over at what Gerard was watching, he knew to humans normal day time programs for vampires would seem like horror movies.

This one was called the Torture Palace, at the moment a toy was strapped down and being gutted. It’s insides wore pulled from it slowly and the camera zoomed in to show the gory details as the presenter explained the best way to keep the human alive the longest while being gutted.

Storm looked over and giggled slightly at the sight, it would have sounded innocent, if the baby wasn’t watching a toy having it’s inside pulled out, or the close up of the blood bubbling up out the now dead human's mouth. 

“He’s already like you,” Frank smiled as he looked down at his son, who’s eyes had started to turn black as he watched the program.

“Yeah I’m proud of him,” Gerard smirked. Everyone they knew pointed out how sadistic Storm would be. The way he already looked at humans and toys showed that. If a human or toy so much as looked at Frank he would growl and his eyes would turn black.

“I pity any human that upsets him when he’s older. I think he will rip them to bits,” Frank said picking Storm up and sitting on the sofa with Gerard.

“Pity? I will be cheering him on,” Gerard laughed.

“I just meant I’m glad I’m not a human,” Frank smiled sitting Storm on his lap.

“I’m glad you’re not too, that would mean I was in love with a disgusting human. That would just be wrong,” Gerard said pulling a disgusted face.

“Yeah and I would be a human in love with a dom, and that would never end well,” Frank laughed.

“Nope you would be kicked out of bed and kept in a cage in the cellar. I would turn you into a toy so I could gut you like that hapless toy on T.V,” Gerard smirked stroking Frank’s hair.

“What? You would gut me,” Frank said pretending to be shocked.

“If you was human yes, but then you wouldn’t be pretty, and you would be stupid and probably smell disgusting,” Gerard laughed.

“Good job I’m a fertile vampire then, and you won’t gut me because you love me,” Frank giggled.

“Good job indeed,” Gerard answered.“I’m sure you wouldn’t want to be tied down and be cut open,”

“I wouldn’t want to be cut open, the tying down bit I wouldn’t mind so much,” Frank smirked as Gerard gave him a lustful look.

“That dear Frankie will have to wait I have work in an hour,” Gerard grinned, but he couldn’t help a small growl leaving his throat as he thought about Frank tied down and helpless. Bondage has always been something that turned him on.

“Oh no does that mean when you finished work you going to come home and tie me up,” Frank said biting his lip, but he was looking forward to it.

“Hell yeah,” 

**

William smiled to himself as he looked in the mirror, he was wearing next to nothing and his now big hair was topped off with an elaborate head dress. His transformation to Bambi was complete. He didn't need to keep dancing now he had Ray but he did love performing, and he never felt like himself on stage, if he was William he would be happy with just an acoustic guitar, but people though paid to see Bambi. 

“You look divine,” Ray smiled looking his mate up and down. His body had been powered to make him look even paler, no wonder people were always asking for Bambi. These nights were so different to The Death Shows. The audience wasn't braying for blood where they was hatred for the human on stage, no they adored William.

“You're sure you're not jealous,” William asked finishing his make-up before looking at Ray. 

“No, I know it me that's going to be me touching you tonight,” Ray smiled his eyes still glued to how William looked in the outfit. “But just as a reminder of who you belong to I want you to wear something,”

“Oh and what would that be,” William said looking at Ray curiously. Then his eyes went wide as Ray showed him a large butt plug. 

“You want me to wear that while performing?” William said biting his lip. It was large but not as large as Ray's cock. As a rule he never got turned on while performing, but feeling that inside him and knowing Ray was watching him was already turning him on. “Are you going to force me to wear it?”

“Well if you don't want to-” Ray started to say only to have William put his fingers against Ray's lips.

“No force me to wear it,” William said looking at Ray with large submissive eyes. 

“Okay- You're wearing it, understand, I'm your boss and you do as I say,” Ray smirked using a strict voice knowing how much William liked playing these games.

“Please Mr Toro don't make me, it's so big-” William whispered biting his lips.

“Arguing with me are you? For that it's going in dry,” Ray growled roughly pushing William over the surface of the dressing table and pushing is minuscule skirt up before pulling the fertile's sexy panties down.

“Mr Toro please I'm sorry-” William moaned but already his legs had parted. 

“To late for that,” Ray smirked before roughly pushing the plug into William getting a gasp from from his mate. 

“You're going to wear that for all of your performance,”

“But it's so big-” William moaned.

“Get used to it, I might make you wear one every time you're on the stage,” Ray smirked slapping William's ass getting another gasp from the fertile. 

“You wouldn't-” William whimpered as Ray pulled his panties back up and straightened William's skirt before pulling him back. 

“I'm the boss I can make you do what ever I want, understand,”

“Yes Mr Toro-”

“Good now get on that stage, and any mistakes you will be punished afterwards, I will be watching you,”


	16. Chapter Sixteen

M stood watching Frank. He was hidden but he could see Frank perfectly. He smiled to himself. Frank was pushing a buggy, with no doubt his baby in, he looked happy.

He couldn’t see the child, but he could see that the baby was giving off a black aura. In no doubt he would be a feared dom when he grew up. It’s why he wanted Frank so much, Frank had the perfect gene pool, any dominate child born to him would be a perfect warrior.

M unbeknown by most people wasn’t human, he wasn’t even of this world. On his own planet a war was raging, he knew if he could work out how to impregnate Frank with own offspring he would have the best warriors on his side. He was experimenting on fertiles and as yet now one had become pregnant from his seed. It was like their body absorbed anything that was a doms seed. 

He wanted children that were vicious, sadistic killers. He knew that a vampire couldn’t breed with anything else but another vampire. Once a human had been made into a toy they become infertile, but he would keep working on it.

M knew he had to be careful, Frank never seemed to leave places where a lot of vampires hung out. If he tried to grab Frank a dom would try to protect him, like they would any fertile. It seemed to be part of the vampires evolution, after all if it wasn’t, surly a dom being so sadistic would kill a fertile if it wasn’t programmed into them to protect a them.

M had also been watching Gerard, and god was he sadistic. Once the beast was awoken in him he was a killing machine. Terry often talked big, about how he would take Gerard on. It made M laugh, after all didn’t Terry and his wife spend years hiding from Gerard. Wasn’t Terry scared of Gerard finding out about some of things that he had done to Frank.

M shook his head as he watched Frank. Oh it was easy for Terry to beat a fertile vampire, but when it come to a dom he knew Terry would be ripped to bits. All the doms in Frank's clan were the same, they were complete psychos.

***

Frank looked down as Storm started growling, his light hazel eyes turning as black as the midnight sky.

“Hey, what’s the matter,” Frank smiled lifting Storm out of his buggy and holding him close to him.

Storm clung to him, and Frank knew that it wasn’t because Storm was scared of something, rather he was trying to protect Frank. Frank looked around and saw a couple of humans chained to some railings. One of them was staring at him, Frank smiled looking back.

“It’s not going to hurt me Stormie, it’s chained up,” Frank said “Besides your daddy will be along soon to give us a lift home,”

Storm still growled, because even as a baby he wouldn’t let anyone hurt his Momma. He could sense danger, but he was only a few months old so he couldn’t understand what the danger was.

“Hey baby,” Someone said and pair of strong arms snaked round Frank’s waist. Frank smiled as Storm relaxed, because the arms belonged to his daddy, and even at such a young age he knew no one would mess with his daddy.

“Oh he calms down for you,” Frank laughed putting Storm back in his buggy.

“He was protecting you from something, he doesn’t need to now because I’m here,” Gerard smiled before looking at the chained up human and sneering. He smirked slightly as the human’s eyes filled with fear before looking away.

Of course he did, Gerard was still in his dominators uniform and any human or toy would instantly fear him. The uniform had become a symbol of why any human or toy should fear a dominate vampire. It had become a symbol of sadism, of torture and of death. To a human facing anyone in the uniform often meant death after hours of torture. A Dominator wouldn't kill you until you begged for death.

Frank smiled covering Storm with a blanket and tucking it around his small body.

“Your right, as always,” Frank giggled.

As they walked off, neither of them noticed the figure with the red eyes duck into an ally.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

William smiled as he held Ray’s hand as they looked at Doll on display in the lobby of Red Darkness. 

William scrunched his face up as he looked at the state she was now in. Maggots wore crawling over her body and making a meal of her and one side of her face had almost caved in. Indeed it was a fate worst then death. He could see the glass was covered in bloody finger marks where no doubt Doll had tried to claw her way out.

“Disgusting isn’t it,” Ray laughed slightly wrapping his arms around Williams slim waist and kissing the side of his throat.

“Who ever made up that punishment was very sadistic,” William smiled. He didn’t know that much about the vampire laws but Doll had broke a major one. Anyone hurting a fertile would face a very harsh sentence, William had met Ryan a few times and he found him nice and funny. He knew Bob more because Bob worked the door at Red Darkness and when William was working he often talked to Bob. Bob was crazy, and he was like an animal when angry. They was no holding Bob back if he thought a fertile was in danger, William could only imagine what Bob was like when his own mate was hurt. 

“Matt Shadows came up with it, he was around when vampires first took over, he was the greatest warrior that what got him classed as the Emperor of all vampires,” Ray smiled. He knew a lot about vampire history. Sometimes he wished he was around at the beginning. It must have been brutal times, and he could see Matt Shadows slaying many a human. Then there was the romance between him and his mate Rosetta, well so many fertiles loved to read about that.

How Rosetta was being held captive be a human warlord and Matt came like a knight in shining armour to save her. They fell in love and got married and celebrated by the human being burnt alive.

“You know the story of Matt and Rosetta’s wedding,” Ray whispered.

“Of course what Fertile doesn’t, it’s so romantic,” William smiled because when he was still at school it was the only bit of history that held any interest for him. He remembered the fertiles giggling and saying how they wanted a mate like Matt Shadows.

“Well I would gladly set a human on fire in celebration of my love of you,”

William turned around in Ray’s arms before sharing a deep kiss with the dom.

***

Frank smiled as he put Storm in his cot and pulled his blankets around him. He couldn’t help but think about how Storm was growling at the mall today.

He was so young and yet he still wanted to protect his Momma, it made Frank proud of him. Frank was still smiling to him self as he sat at his vanity and ran a brush through his hair. He could hear the shower running in the enjoining bathroom, he smiled as moments later Gerard emerged like an ivory god.

Frank smiled as he looked his husband up and down. He white chest looked as hard as marble, and Frank’s eyes followed a droplet of water that ran over his abs and down to his navel. He couldn’t help but bite his lip.

“Like what you see?” Gerard smirked pulling the towel from around his waist so Frank could see his husbands large cock.

“Very much so,” Frank whispered, looking down slightly.

“Come here,” Gerard growled slightly. Frank walked slowly over to Gerard, looking down demurely. He moaned as Gerard pulled him into his arms and kissed him deeply. He could feel his husbands hardness grinding against him, only Frank’s thin silk robe separating his naked body from the doms.

Frank closed his eyes as Gerard untied the belt so the robe fell open exposing his pale body to his husbands hungry eyes.

“Kneel,” Gerard demanded, taking on the strict tone that Frank found such a turn on.

He knelt down looking shyly up at his husband as Gerard played with his hair.

“I’m sure you know what I want you to do,” Gerard grinned. Frank nodded and took his husbands sizeable cock into his mouth.

Gerard moaned grabbing Frank’s hair as the fertile vampire started to deep throat him.

“God Frankie you are so good at this,” Gerard gasped pulling at Frank’s hair as he fucked his mates face. It was only Frank that could make him lose control like this.

He pulled Frank’s hair roughly as, making the fertile moan sending delightful vibrations through his cock. He came with out warning his mate, but Frank happily swallowed all his seed.

Gerard smiled as he looked down at Frank, the fertile’s lips wore swollen and pink.

“Lie on the bed, it’s only fair that I make you come,” Gerard growled slightly. He watched as Frank lay down, he smiled as he saw that Frank was hard himself. Gerard lay down next him and took the fertiles cock in his hand and began jerking him off. He smirked as Frank arched his back and gasped. He loved how responsive Frank was.

It didn’t take long for Frank to come, and Gerard couldn’t help but think that no one could look more beautiful then Frank did at the moment of orgasm.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Gerard smiled as he watched Frank sleeping. It was barely six am and it was still dark outside. He loved watching his mate sleep, it might be slightly creepy, but hey he’s a vampire. He tenderly pushed Frank’s dark hair out of face before lowering his head and kissing him, until Frank’s eyes blinked open.

“Morning sleeping beauty,” Gerard smiled deepening the kiss. Frank moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Gerard’s shoulders. With out doubt it was the best way to be awoken.

“Morning,” Frank smiled looking up at Gerard. Then he herd the soft cry of Storm. He sighed before getting out of bed and walking into the nursery, he smiled as he saw his son sitting up, his large dark eyes looking up at Frank.

Seeing Storm like this, it was hard to imagine that in a few years he would be a killer. He looked so cute and vulnerable. Of course looks could be deceiving, Storm even now was anything but vulnerable. He is after all what is known as a Trinity child. A child born with perfect vampiric genes, it meant he would have powers, if he hadn’t already got them.

As he got older those powers would surface. His grandpa Matt Shadows had them, he could kill a human just by looking at it and Frank knew his Grandpa had a whole host of other powers. As Storm got older and more sadistic he would start to explore what powers he had. Now though he was looking at Frank with large innocent eyes, he arms outstretched wanting his Momma to pick him up.

“Well hello little man,” Frank smiled picking Storm up then screwing his nose up. “I guess you need your nappy changing,” Frank laughed.

***

Ryan opened his eyes his hand going to his mouth before running to the bath room and throwing up.

“Bob,” He shouted. He didn’t get an answer apart from the soft snores coming from the bed room. He sighed and shouted louder, “Bobby!”

Bob jumped awake hearing his mate shouting him. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he padded to the bathroom seeing Ryan with his head over the toilet.

“Are you okay?” He asked kneeling down next to his mate. Ryan looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

“No, I’m sick Bobby,” Ryan said before throwing up again. He was about to say do I look okay, but this wasn’t the time to be sassy. He felt to ill to be sarcastic. 

“Oh you poor baby,” Bob said rubbing Ryan’s back and holding his hair out of his face and Ryan throw up again.

Ryan looked at Bob pouting and giving him, his puppy dog eyes, as Bob felt his fore head.

Bob, who by now had gone into protective dom mode, lifted Ryan and carried him back into the bed room and placed him on the bed.

“I think a trip to the doctors is in order,” Bob said covering Ryan with a blanket. Ryan nodded before looking at Bob.

“Bobby can you get me some hot chocolate, I need some hot chocolate,” Ryan whined.

“You need hot chocolate?” Bob questioned. The way Ryan said it was like him saying he needed blood.

“Yes, I need it,” Ryan pouted.

“Sure anything for my princess,” Bob smiled.


	19. chapter nineteen

Ryan smiled as he cuddled up to Bob on there large sofa he had visited the doctor and now his hand covered his still flat tummy, he couldn’t believe he had a little life growing in there because the Doctor had confirmed he was pregnant. He was so happy when the doctor broke the news to him. He was over the moon that he was going to have a baby because after what had happened no one was sure if he would be able to carry another child and the way Bob had hugged him, he knew Bob was more then happy.

“Have you got enough cushions?” Bob asked stroking Ryan’s hair out of his face. Ryan laughed as he looked up at Bob.

“What?” Bob asked.

“You, I’ve just got pregnant and you already sound like a mother hen,” Ryan smiled lacing his fingers with Bob’s.

“Well isn’t they is nothing wrong with a dom wanting to take care of his pregnant mate?” Bob smiled before tenderly kissing Ryan.

“Nope, it’s sweet, and like you pampering me,”

“Like you’re not pampered anyway,” Bob scoffed, and receiving a fake shocked expression from Ryan.

“How could you be sarcastic to your pregnant mate?” Ryan said hitting Bob’s arm.

“I’m not being sarcastic, I’m just telling the truth babe,” Bob laughed kissing the top of Ryan’s head.

“Yeah well I deserve to be pampered, I am pretty awesome,” Ryan smiled.

“That you are,” Bob smiled hugging Ryan.

***

Frank couldn’t stop smiling since he had found out the Ryan was pregnant. He knew Ryan would make a great Momma and it would be great if Storm and Ryan’s kid would be best friends forever, just like their Mommas were. They wouldn't be that far apart in age, and Frank was already having domestic fantasies of their kids attending each others birthdays. He was all so having darker fantasies that if Ryan's kid was a dom Storm would go killing with them just like Gerard and Bob did, but then if it was a fertile Storm would be protective of them. 

He smiled as he felt Gerard wrap his arms around him, he leaned back against his husband’s muscular chest.

“I’m so happy Ryan is going to have a baby, he was so happy when he phoned me,” Frank smiled. Ryan was his best friend, and has always been there for him, ever since he knocked him down that fateful day in the school corridor. He deserved all the happiness in the world.

“I know babe, I’m looking forward to being a surrogate uncle. I love kids,” Gerard grinned, despite his normal sadism and cruelty around vampire children he was a big softy.

Frank smiled his father was the same, Zacky was maybe one of the most feared doms known, but he watched him playing with the children of his large clan. He had watched him sit down and have a tea party with a fertile that was five before. It was cute really.

“I bet Bob is over the moon,” Frank smiled.

“Yeah he can’t wait to be a father,” Gerard laughed. “Storms in bed, maybe we should practice making another baby,”

Frank giggled turning in Gerard’s arms and looking up at Gerard. “Yeah maybe we should,” 

**

William sat at the bar after one of his shows, he was listening to Bob who was gushing about how he would soon be a father. William smiled, it was a different side to Bob that he normally saw. Bob was normally like an angry grisly bear always ready to rip some human apart at a drop of a hat. Now though hearing Bob talk like this he reminded William more of a teddy bear. 

“I'm happy for you,” William smiled sipping his drink. 

“Yeah and I bet soon they will be little Ray's and William's running about with big hair,” Bob smirked then laughed at the way William blushed slightly. 

“We haven't talked about it yet- I mean we haven't been mates that long,” William smiled looking down, because he did really want kids, and at the moment he couldn't see himself having kids with anyone else.

“Well no, but one day,” Bob smiled then looked at William who was frowning as he was looking at someone.

“What's up?” Bob asked following William's eyes to see he was looking a tall man.

“That guy has really weird eyes, their like red, I don't like him,” William whispered because he was getting a weird vibe off him. He watched as the man saw him looking before the man smirked slightly before nodding at William before merging into the crowd.

“That was really creepy,” William shuddered.

“William you're a vampire what could you find so creepy about a human, I mean your mate keeps a rotting toy on display in the lobby and enjoys watching her being eaten by maggots,” Bob laughed thinking how ironic it was the William would find some random person creepy. 

“I don't know, they was just something really weird about him, I don't like him,” 

“He's human you're not meant to like him,” 

“Yeah but his eyes, I didn't like his eyes,” William whispered.


	20. chapter Twenty

Frank and Gerard were both naked as they sat on the large bed, Frank looked down a little shyly, his dark hair falling into his pale face. He looked up as he felt Gerard’s hand under his chin, lifting his face, before the dom pushed Frank's dark hair out of his face.

Gerard smiled as his dark eyes met Frank’s, before he moved in closer and shared a kiss with his mate. As always he dominated the kiss, his hands cupping Frank’s face. His hand going to the back of Frank’s head grabbing his hair and pulling as he deepened the kiss, getting rewarded with a wanton moan. Frank had always loved his hair being pulled.

Gerard pulled away before lowering his head to Frank’s snow white throat. He started kissing the pale flesh before progressing to tiny nips, leaving red marks down the side of Frank’s throat. Frank was making small gasps, and breathy moans that want straight to Gerard’s cock. He couldn’t hold back as he sank his fangs in, the erotic taste of Frank’s blood filling his mouth. As he swallowed the sweet nectar it awoke the beast in him completely.

Frank moaned as he opened his eyes, seeing Gerard’s now black eyes and the rage that filled the room was more then a turn on. He gasped as Gerard pushed him back onto the plush bed. He put up no resistant as his husband pushed his legs part. He watched as Gerard settled him self between his creamy pale thighs.

He bit his lip as Gerard took his cock in his hand. Frank was already hard, but being a fertile he wasn’t even half as big as Gerard. He arched his back as Gerard started jerking him off. He felt Gerard’s other hand caressing his thigh, stroking them before dragging his nails across them. Softly at first, but as Frank’s moans got louder, Gerard dug his finger nails in drawing blood and causing Frank to scream his name as he came.

Gerard smiled as he looked down at his mate, the fertile was so pale. Just a shade off pure white. He lowered his head and shared another deep kiss with Frank.

“Get on all fours little Frankie,” Gerard rasped and watched as Frank did as he was told.

Gerard couldn’t take his eyes off Frank’s ass. He licked his lips before sucking two of his fingers. Once they wore well coated he pushed them into Frank, making his mate gasp. He moved them back and fourth until Frank made a tiny noise, and Gerard knew by that sound that he had found Frank’s sweet spot.

He smirked as Frank parted his legs further as he worked in another finger. He kept probing at the same angle, his other hand snaking under Frank and feeling that his mate was getting hard again. He removed his fingers and gave the fertile’s ass a couple of hard slaps.

“Please Gerard….” Frank moaned looking behind him.

“Please what?” Gerard growled slapping his mate’s buttocks a few more times.

“Please make me yours,” Frank whispered, his voice soft and submissive.

“But Frankie, you know that you are already mine,” Gerard smirked massaging Frank’s ass and admiring the redness of where his hand had spanked him.

“Please I need you inside me,” Frank said. Then gasped as Gerard suddenly rammed into him. He knew that if he was human it would be painful, but being a vampire fertile he felt nothing but pleasure.

He was gasping and moaning as Gerard fucked him. His eyes shut tight as waves of pleasure washed over him. He gasped as Gerard grabbed both his thighs and road him harder. His body converting what ever pain he might feel into intense pleasure.

He screamed as Gerard pulled him back against his muscular body, riding him harder still, then he felt his husband come deep inside him, and that feeling had Frank coming again.

He moaned as Gerard let him go and he fell breathing hard onto the bed. It took a moment to come back to reality, his eyes blinking open as Gerard pulled him into his arms.

They shared another kiss, this time slower. Frank rested his head on Gerard’s chest and smiled as he ran his hand over Gerard’s chest.

“You make me feel so good,” He smiled.

“I take pride in being able to make such a perfect creature feel good,” Gerard smiled stroking Frank’s hair.

“And loved, you always say the sweetest things to me,” Frank whispered his eyes closing.

“Well little Frankie you deserve all the love in the world,”


	21. chapter Twenty One

M looked at the glass case that now pretty much held the remains of Doll, it was only when her eyes flickered open that he saw any life in her. The Lobby was empty being everyone was in the back rooms watching fertile dancers entertain the doms. M thought about the fertile that was looking at him, and he knew that little dancer knew something was different about him, but he knew that the dancer wouldn't be able to pin point what it was.

As he looked at Doll all he felt was coldness. He didn’t really have strong emotional feelings on anything. Like most of his race he lacked any passion. It made him look dead behind his red eyes. 

The war being fought on his own planet was between tribes wanting more land, yet all this was done in a cold clinical way. If a tribe needed to be wiped out, you wiped them out quick and took the land.

He didn’t like what he did, but then he didn’t feel any remorse for what he did either. It was something that had to be done, that was all. He remembered when some of his own tribe came to this planet, they had taken a child and ran tests on him. He proved to be a perfect being of the ruling race. Yet the child was gentle and scared, the tests proved he would not be strong when he grew into a man.

Yet the tests were showing that this boy was an alpha male, perfect genes for his race, this planet would be so easy to take over. M shook his head on how stupid they were.

The boy was a fertile, and at the time they didn’t know they were two kinds of vampires. He had watched as his tribe planned there attack, taking on a desert tribes of vampires. Creep in through the back door as they say; they expected an easy win. Of course M had witnessed his tribe getting ripped apart. The doms of he desert tribe was massive, and lets just say they didn't take kindly to his kin trying to hurt their fertiles. It had become a blood bath in a very sort time.

He had never seen such blood lust, such rage, if only he could have these beings on his side. They had such passion for causing pain. They wore unstoppable.

M sighed to himself. His kin that was left had dumped the child on the desert road, left the child there. If only they hadn’t been so stupid, because that boy with the perfect genes was Frank. He could have had him all these years. Now he couldn’t get near him, but he would.

Doll’s eyes blinked open and saw the being looking at her. She could see that he wasn’t a vampire, she dragged her self over to the glass he pale eyes pleading with him.

“Please- please help me-” She rasped her voice giving away how much pain she really was in.

M knelt by the glass and looked at her, “What would it be worth to help you?” He smiled a plan forming in his head. 

**  
M looked dispassionately down at the living corpse of Doll. One thing his race did learn was how to force a toy to regenerate. He didn’t understand how it worked as he put Doll onto the machine, what he did know was a certain kind of radiation would force a toys cells to mend, and that included the heart. Once the heart had regenerated and started beating again, then Doll’s healing would start on it’s own and luckily for Doll the radiation would kill the maggots that were living inside her. She would be just like she was before Zacky removed her heart.

M smiled to himself as he dumped her on the machine, watching through protective glass as it did it’s work. She was thrashing about, the beams feeling like tiny lasers burning into her, yet as they worked M could see her body slowly being restored to it’s former self.

It would take a while for her to be remade, maybe a day, or judging by the state of her two. Then unbeknown to Doll he would sacrifice her again so he could get his hands on Frank.

He smiled slightly as he walked out of the lab and back to his quarters. He smiled as he saw his fertile kneeling in the corner, his head down and his long dark hair covering his face.

M had to admit he saw why doms found fertiles to appealing. He had grown to like there submissive eyes and soft voices. By nature most of them wore meek, he watched as his clients paid high prices for a night with a fertile.

They would sob and scream those first few nights, but after the first few times they would seem to give up. They wasn’t stupid beings, and knew that the camp was in the middle of no where, not only would they have to scale a ten foot wall, they would have to out run vicious dogs across miles of swamp land. 

M looked up as Terry walked in, he watched as Terry looked down at the fertile and sneered slightly.

“It makes you wonder doesn’t it?” Terry sitting his large frame down onto the sofa.

“What does?” M asks pouring Terry a couple shots of whiskey, which Terry drank like water.

“It makes you wonder why fertiles sob so much about being taken by a human, when a dom probably does the same,” Terry said. “I often wonder if Frank enjoyed what I was doing to him,”

Terry shook his head listening to Terry, he often wondered why he kept someone stupid around. It was obvious to M that of course Frank wouldn’t like being knocked about by Terry.

One thing he had come to learn about fertiles is as masochistic as they seemed to be, most of them didn’t like humiliation. They didn’t want to be beat up randomly, indeed even an Anton Nor like Frank wouldn’t want to be beat up by there own partner.

M didn’t fully understand what went on in a vampire fertiles mind. Maybe only a vampire could fully understand it. It seemed they wanted to be controlled but at the same time treated like princesses. M had read that an Anton Nor should be treated like a favoured slave but at the same time they should also be worshipped and treated like royalty. 

“We will soon have Frank in our hands, I have someone that owes me a very big favour,” M said looking out the window onto the punishment yard where a fertile was being whipped. 

“Yeah and then he will be the whore he deserves to be,”

“Something like that,”


	22. Twenty Two

Frank giggled as Gerard sat him on a dining chair before tying his hands behind his back.

“Gerard what are you doing,” He grinned as Gerard sat in front of him with a bowl of ice cream.

“Feeding you ice cream,” Gerard laughed, filling a spoon with chocolate ice cream and telling Frank to open his mouth. He smiled as he started to feed his mate. He knew how much Frank liked ice cream.

“Gerard?” Frank asked as he licked the spoon clean, his hazel eyes full of mischief.

“What baby?” Gerard smiled leaning forward and kissing Frank’s cold lips.

“You didn’t have to tie me up to feed me ice cream,” Frank giggled kissing Gerard back.

“I like tying you up, and mmm you taste like chocolate now. I quite like the idea of a chocolate Frankie,” Gerard says nipping Frank’s throat. “Mmm I think your blood would mix perfectly with chocolate,”

Frank smiles leaning into Gerard’s touch. His wrists still tied behind his back, and he so much wanted to touch his husband.

“How about I just have you for dinner?” Gerard whispered, liking the idea of having Frank tied over the dining table naked, as he bit, licked and kissed the fertiles gorgeous body.

“Well that can’t be now, I need to pick Stormy up,” Frank smiled thinking about how his own Momma had offered to spend the day with Storm. Darcy was always pestering him to look after Storm. Typical Grandma.

Gerard smiled and untied Frank’s wrists before kissing him again.

***

Frank smiled as he said good bye to his Momma and put Storm in the car seat. He laughed as storm made a cooing sound as if saying bye to Darcy.

“He’s such a good baby, he made your father laugh how he giggled watching a torture show on TV,” Darcy smiled looking at Zacky who had come to stand next to him.

“Yeah, he’s going to grow up into a very feared dom, and it will make a change not being surrounded by fertiles. I remember you as a child and how you used to make me watch some program about unicorns,” Zacky laughed. He remembered the kids program that was meant for fertiles. Something about a fertile princess and how she had a pet unicorn.

Frank laughed hugging his father “I bet you loved that program really,”

Zacky laughed hugging Frank back, “No not really, I used to get laughed at because people would catch me singing the theme song,”

Frank giggled. “Well maybe that’s because you can’t sing very well,”

“I will leave singing pretty songs to fertiles,” Zacky smiled looking down at Frank. Frank could sing, but then most fertiles could, and well Frank was always very much a fertile.

“Bye Momma, Daddy love you both,” Frank smiled getting into the car.

“Love you too Frankie,” Zacky smiled as Frank waved bye as he pulled off.

***

Doll watched from a safe distance and looked at the gadget that M had given her. She pointed it at the car and pressed a button once Frank had got a safe distance from his parents house. She watched as the car suddenly stopped and grinned to her self.

Frank sighed as the car suddenly spluttered to a stop. 

“Okay this isn't good” He sighed as he got out, looking at Storm.

“Well it looks like we need a lift home,” He said reaching for his purse but before he could get his cell phone someone grabbed him and a cloth covered in chloroform covered his mouth and nose. The last thing he heard was Storm growling before he passed out in someone’s arms.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Gerard was pacing up and down when Frank was over half an hour late getting home. He had tried ringing his mates cell phone, but he was receiving no answer. He was getting worried, Frank was never late, and if he was going to be late he always phoned Gerard. Gerard had phoned Frank's parents and they had said he had left ages ago.

He tried phoning Frank again only to get is answer phone message. He growled and throw his cell phone against the wall. He knew that something had happened to Frank, thanks to the Entwining he could almost feel Frank’s fear. If anyone had hurt him or his baby he would rip them apart, he would gut them and fill their bellies with hot coals.

***

*Frank smiled as his Momma led him onto the park. They often came here, his Momma didn’t like going anywhere where humans were and this park was smack bang in the middle of what was known as the blood quarter.

No humans would dare come here. Frank liked it here but sometimes he didn’t like all the doms that were his own age.

They often teased him. His Momma had said that one day he would like doms, but in Franks four year old brain the only dom that wasn’t infested with cooties was his Daddy.

He moved away from the swings where a group of Doms was playing some boisterous game which Frank would rather have no part in.

“Don’t go to far Frankie,” His Momma, Darcy, called.

“I won’t, Momma,” He called back as he climbed over the small brick wall that surrounded the sandpit before putting his doll on the wall. He played happily, making a small mound of sand in the centre of the pit. “I wish I had a bucket so I could make a castle,” He grinned, talking to his doll. It was then that a shadow seemed to descend over the sand pit.

He looked up, his soft hazel eyes meeting burning red ones. He opened his mouth to scream but no sound would come out... *

Frank jumped, his heart racing as he awoke from the recurring nightmare he was having. He tried to sit up but found he was tied down. For a moment he couldn’t remember what happened, he thought for a moment Gerard had tied him up. It wouldn’t be the first time he woke up like this, he went to call Gerard’s name, but his mouth want dry as someone walked into the room.

He pulled at the ropes securing him to the bed as he looked up at his foster father. Terry looked a little older, his once dark hair was now almost completely grey, and his eyes held the same cold light and disgust that they always had done while looking at Frank.

“Let me go,” Frank screamed then he remembered what happened and he remembered he had Storm with him.

“My baby, what have you done with my baby,” He sobbed thinking they might hurt Storm.

“Frankie, that brat will be fine if you do as your told. Now you should be thankful that’s it’s not me who wants you,” Terry smirked looking at Frank then looking at the door as a tall figure walked in.

Frank wanted to scream as he looked into the glowing red eyes of the beings, they were the same eyes he had been having nightmares about since he was a child.

“Who are you? What do you want with me?” He sobbed as M walked over to the bed. He tried to pull away as M ran his hand down the side of his face.

“My name is M but from now on you will call me master, and what I want from you is for you to have my babies,” M smirked.

**

Terry walked into the small room where they Storm was being kept. The baby was half crying, half growling. Terry walked over to the plastic crib and looked at the vampire infant. He sneered slightly, the baby’s skin was so white and he had a mop of jet black hair. He reached into the crib but quickly pulled his hand back when Storm tried to bite him.

“Feisty brat,” Terry sneered looking as Storm focused on him, Terry found it disturbing how a child of that age could look at him like that. Storm even at such a young age was looking at him like he was scum, he watched as the baby’s eyes turned jet black, his tiny hands trying to claw at Terry as he bent over the crib.

Storm growled knowing that Terry was a bad man. He wanted his Momma, no Storm wanted his Daddy because his daddy would save them both. Storm didn’t understand what was happening, he knew his Momma was in danger, and he hated the man leaning over him. He wanted to hurt him. He didn’t want him to touch him, and as Terry reached into the crib he felt such rage. It seemed to leave his body and hit Terry with such force it sent Terry flying across the room. Storm blinked thinking did he just do that.  
***

Frank struggled against M as he was pinned down by the large alien. He was scared and he was sobbing as M’s hand touched him in places that only Gerard had ever touched. It was then that all the lights went out, and there was a loud thud from the wall behind him.  
He could hear the cries of a baby, and it was a mother’s instinct that he knew it was Storm.

“What are they doing to my baby?” Frank sobbed.

“Nothing,” M said.

Frank kicked at him. He felt anger but it was doing him little good. He couldn’t fight M off. It was then that all the lights went out, and one of M’s lackeys bust into the room.

“What is the meaning of this?” M sneered looking at the human that had all but fell into the cell.

“Sir I’m sorry, but- but there’s something in the building, the baby, it seemed to have summoned someone, or something,” The man whimpered looking scared.

“How can a baby do that?” M scoffed. Frank was stunned himself, but he had to remember that Storm's a Trinity Child. It was one thing that M overlooked.

“Can he do that?” M said gripping Frank’s face in a steal like grip. Frank tried to pull his face away.

“Answer me!” M shouted in Frank’s face.

“I- I don’t know” Frank whimpered. He really had no idea; a Trinity Child could have a whole host of powers. Then it dawned on him, a Trinity Child could connect with any other Trinity Children they have met.

He jumped as someone else ran into the room, a woman who was screaming about something killing everyone but not touching the fertiles. She was screaming about a shadow like thing absorbing humans and toys. It was like it was digesting them then spitting out just bones.

“What the hell is it?” M yelled at Frank. Frank could hear the screams of the camp now and people running trying to get away from something they couldn’t fight.

“It’s- my Grandfather,” Frank said.


	24. chapter twenty four

Terry ran down the corridor, the side of his head bleeding from were Storm had used his power to throw him against the wall, he found it hard to believe that a baby could do that. He could hear screaming, and people running trying to get away from the camp sight.

He wasn't sure what was happening as he ran, he turned the corner and nearly vomited when he saw a pile of bones with flesh that seemed to be melting of the bones. The face of the being, he couldn't judge if it was a man or woman now was frozen in agony.

He didn't know what could have done that, and he didn't want to stand about to find out. He went to run again but something grabbed his feet. He looked down at the shadow that seemed to have wrapped it self around his feet. As he stared the shadow seemed to get more dense.

He tried to pull himself away, but it seemed like he was trying to pull himself out of quick sand. The more he struggled the more it pulled him in. He turned and in the centre of the shadow seemed to be giant mouth. He tried to scream but has he tried the shadow filled his mouth, gagging him. The last thing he saw, the last thing he would ever see was that giant mouth lined with razor sharp fangs pulling him in.

***

Frank cried out as M pulled him up from the bed. Frank hurt in so many places, he was glad that M hadn't managed to rape him.

"Get the fuck up! You're going to help me get out of here!" M spat pulling Frank out the door by his hair.

"No get off me," Frank begged trying to wiggle away from M. "Just let me go,"

"What do you think I am? Do you think I'm stupid?" M sneered back handing Frank across the cheek and sending the Fertile falling to the floor.

Frank sat on the floor sobbing his hand going to his bruised cheek. He screamed as M grabbed him by the hair again and pulled him up.

"Now get moving, rest assured if you don't help me get out of this place I won't hesitate to kill you and your baby as well," M sneered.

"No don't hurt Storm he's just a child," Frank sobbed. Frank was to upset to see the shadow moving down the corridor neither of them noticed until a booming voice filled the corridor.

"Get your hands off my Grandson!"

Frank turned to see the shadow take form until he saw his Grandfather standing there. He wanted to cry in relief but M wasn't loosening his tight grip he had on him.

"You promise to let me live if I let him go," M said wrapping his arm around Frank's throat and choking him.

Matt grinned showing his razor sharp fangs, his eye's were still jet black. Frank knew that as ruthless as M thought he was he was nothing compared to how his Grandfather could be like.

"Here's my promise you let him go now you will die quick, if I have to get him off you I will torture you for days, maybe years. I'm not just a vampire I'm a trinity child, I have powers that you couldn't even dream off. I could lock you in a living nightmare for hundreds of years, now if you want to find out what my powers could do to you then by all means don't let him go, but if you want a quick painless death then let Frankie go,"

M looked at Matt but he showed no signs of letting Frank go. "So either way I'm going to die, might as well just kill your Grandson then," M spat tightening his arm around Frank's throat until Frank's eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out.

Matt growled in anger and used his power to fill M's mind with such terrible nightmares that M let go of Frank letting the fertile fall to the floor.

Matt watched M withering on the floor as such terrible visions filled his mind before walking over and picking Frank up. Once he had Frank safely away from M, he stopped filling M's head with the nightmare visions. He watched M lay crying on the floor like a baby. So his powers was just as effective on what ever M was.

"So you choose to live in those nightmares for the rest of you live then," Matt said looking coldly down at M.

"What?" M whimpered looking up at Matt.

"I had to get you to let of Frankie, I promised if I had to do that the rest of your life won't be pleasant. Here's what going to happen, you will be locked up your mind will be filled with nightmares. Of course you will have to stand trail, you kidnapped a vampire prince, I'm guessing you will be quite mad by then. Of course you will be found guilty and then your pain will really begin,"

Frank opened his eyes to here the end of what his Grandfather was saying to M. He coughed slightly, his hand going to sore throat.

"Frankie are you okay, I'm going to send for help with getting all the other fertiles out of here then I will get you and Storm home,"

Frank nodded letting his Grandfather help him to his feet.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

Frank sat in the back of the car with Storm held firmly to his chest. He was glad he was out of the dreadful slave camp, he was glad he was now being drove home.

He held Storm closely to him, not that he had much choice, because his son was clinging to him. Frank didn’t know what was going through Storm’s mind but the way his eyes were still black, Frank could only think that he wanted to kill someone. It made Frank smile, even though Storm was so young he was having these thoughts. He knew Storm was going to grow up to be one hell of a nasty vampire.

“We will soon be home, and safe,” Frank whispered kissing the top of Storm’s head. Really all the time he was locked in the cell his one concern was for Storm’s safety, he didn’t know what he would do if anything happened to his baby.

What he didn’t know was that all the time Storm was there the vampire baby was thinking kill, kill, kill. He also didn’t know that Storm had used his first power, sent Terry flying against the wall. It was a shame really, because after all that Terry had done to Frank he would have liked nothing better than to see Terry’s head cracking against the wall.

He smiled tiredly as the car pulled up the drive way to his house. Gerard was standing outside the house waiting for his family and Frank had never been so glad to see his husband.

He watched as Gerard ran to the car to open the car for Frank, his dark eyes full of worry.  
“Oh god Frankie, are you okay, did those bastards hurt you,” Gerard said wanting nothing more than to get his mate into the house and check him over for bruises.

“I’m fine Gee, just tired,” Frank said giving his husband a small smile.

“Of course baby, let me take Storm and you go and sleep,” Gerard said going to take Storm, but this caused Storm to cling to Frank more tightly. After everything that happened Storm wanted to make sure his Momma was okay. He didn't want anyone to touch his Momma again, even though he was sure they were safe now, what with his Daddy being there.

“I don’t think he will let you at the moment, I think he should sleep in our room tonight, he won’t let anyone near me at the moment,” Frank whispered stroking Storm’s hair.

“Of course,” Gerard smiled slightly, proud that his son was being protective so of his mother. “I need to talk to your Grandfather anyway,”  
***

Matt and Gerard sat in the living room; Gerard wasn’t ashamed to say the only doms he ever felt intimidated by was Matt and Zacky. He was glad he was on their side.

“I want a piece of the bastard that did this,” Gerard spat looking at Matt. He hated the idea of anyone hurting his family.

“Of course you do, and you will have. It would only be proper. Also I’m sorry to say Frankie foster father is dead, if I had known it was him I wouldn’t have killed him. Well I wouldn’t have killed him that quickly, damn I always wanted a piece of that scum,” Matt sighed sitting down. Terry was a person he had a personal vendetta against. He killed humans and toys daily but it was just a common hatred, a hatred that most vampire doms had against humans. The hatred he had for Terry ran much deeper, he had hurt a fertile, which was enough for Matt to want to hunt him down, but the fertile was his grandson. That made his hate so much worst.

“I guess it couldn’t be helped, at least we still have M. Can we hurt him like a normal human? I mean he’s not human right?” Gerard asked, M was something that he never came up against.

“Yeah, I heard of a group of whatever M is attacking a group of vampires in the desert. They were killed like any think else,” Matt smiled already running through the terrible thinks he would do to M. The trail he would have to go through would be for nothing more than show.

“Good, because he’s going to wish he was never born,” Gerard smirked. No one got to touch his mate. They would be no escape for M.

“Oh by the time we done with him he will be begging for death. It will be all over the news how he kept an illegal slave camp, damn I feel bad for all those fertiles. Still their free now and people are already looking for their families,” Matt said looking concerned, it was a rare look on Matt’s face.

Gerard nodded. He hated to think about the cruelty they had to go through; no fertile should go through that.


	26. Twenty Six

M sat in the tiny cell, his wrists chained above his head, an iron collar around his throat.  
To anyone looking into the cell it would almost look like a medieval torture scene, but then Matt Shadows always liked the idea of living in medieval times, it was only fitting that his dungeon should look like it belonged in that period of time. 

M didn’t really pay much attention to the décor, locked as he was in his own nightmare. All he knew was fear, but he would be kept in this state up until his dreaded trail. Everything he feared seemed to be locked in the cell with, every shadow hid a foul demon. 

His mind was such now that he couldn’t even remember what he did; even if he wasn’t killed he would forever be a jabbering idiot. His mind would never recover. In a way it was crueller then any physical punishment, but Matt knew it was fitting for M, after all Frank had been having nightmares ever since this scum had decided to kidnap him; M’s burning red eyes would probably always haunt his night mares.  
***

Frank smiled as he sat on the sofa, it had been over a week since he had got back home and even though Storm was still clingy he wasn’t as bad as he was that first day. He watched as his baby boy pulled a head and then the arms off of a doll, it was a doll designed for vampire doms, as Storm pulled it apart it was designed to scream in pain.

Frank laughed as Storm giggled at the screams before he picked the head up and smashed it down on the floor. Frank could see Storm doing that to a real human when he was older. Well without doubt he would.

Storm looked at Frank making a small noise before pushing the doll towards Frank. Frank smiled sitting on the floor so he could put the doll back together so Storm could rip it apart again.

“You’re such a sadistic little boy,” Frank smiled as Storm pulled the doll apart again before looking at Frank and grinning, before he crawled off towards his toy box and started dragging more toys out.

He picked up a doll that was meant to be fertile, it was pure white with jet black hair, dark brown eyes and dressed in a frilly dress, and Storm looked at it and kissed it before laying it down on the floor.

“He already knows the difference between humans and vampires,” Gerard smiled walking into the room and watching Storm. Storm didn’t really play with the fertile doll, it once belonged to Frank, and once Frank had found his family Darcy had given it him, because the doll had been Frank’s favourite as a child. 

“Of course he does,” Frank giggled as Gerard sat on the sofa and patted the seat next to him for Frank to join him.

“I remember when I was kid I used to know the difference, I never hurt Mikey’s fertile dolls,” Gerard nodded and pulled Frank into his arms as Frank sat down next to him. “That always seemed so wrong even though they were just dolls,”

“You’re a good dom,” Frank smiled resting his head on Gerard’s shoulder.

“I know and Storm will be too,” Gerard smirked.  
***  
Matt walked down to his dungeon to look in the cell. He smiled as M was sobbing with whatever terrible nightmare he was having.

“Will the nightmares stop when he stands trail,” Zacky asked looking in the cell with disgust. M had taken his son from him, his little Frankie.

“Yes but I think he will be pretty much insane by then, still he might have a bit of understanding of what’s happening. Can you imagine all the hate directed at him in the court room?” Matt mused.

“Of course he had all those fertiles as slaves, he made them sleep with disgusting humans, I fucking hate him!” Zacky spat punching the wall. Matt could understand Zacky's anger. He was there when he saw fertiles being rescued. Some of them needed to be taken to a hospital and some were just babies. 

“Save your anger until you get to use it on him,” Matt said patting Zacky’s shoulder. 

**

The day of M’s trail soon rolled round. He was made to stand in front of a crowd of vampires, the rage hitting him like tidal wave. Even in his insane mind he felt the hate and he knew it was all directed at him. The rage in the room made the bright lights seem dim casting eerie shadows around the court room.

The trail itself took less then quarter of an hour before M was found guilty. For a moment the madness cleared, but he wished it didn’t. He understood the rage and anger that was directed at him. His eyes scanned the crowd hoping for mercy, but he knew a vampire never showed any Marcy, let alone to someone that had hurt fertiles, it was the greatest sin to doms.

His eyes caught someone standing with someone that very much like them. It was the fertile he had used as his own personal slave. He was standing with a dom that could only be his twin, so he had found his family. The fertile looked at him; he showed no emotion as M was dragged from the stand to meet his demise.  
***

Gerard sat in his dressing room; M’s death was going to be a major show. Everyone wanted to see him die, and they didn’t want a quick death. At the moment M was public enemy number one.

“You sure you don’t want to watch,” Gerard said looking at Frank who was sitting on a leather sofa with Storm.

“No- I really don’t want to see his face again,” Frank said shaking his head. He made it no secret that he was still scared of M.

Gerard smiled tenderly before sitting on the sofa with Frank and kissing the top of his head.  
“It’s okay baby, I understand. He’s going to pay for what he did to you,” Gerard whispered hugging his mate.

“Sir five minutes to curtain call,” A shy looking fertile said standing at the dressing room door. Gerard smiled his thanks at her before standing up.

“Well it’s show time, oh and Pete will be in here with you, just to keep you company,”  
***

M was dragged out onto the stage. He looked around in fear at all the torture instruments on the stage. His arms were shackled above his head as Gerard, Zacky and Matt walked on stage. The crowd was going wild. More than a few fertiles were screaming their undying love for one of the doms.

Gerard smirked walking over to M. He leaned forward and whispered in M’s ear.  
“Put on a good show for them sweet heart, plenty of screams,” And M did scream as Gerard punched him in the stomach braking a couple of his ribs.

“I’m just going to tenderize you a little,” Gerard smirked before he started kicking and punching M. He was holding back quite a bit, but only because he didn’t want M to die too quick.

Gerard smirked standing back as he looked at M’s torn and battered body.  
The crowd was cheering wanting more. Gerard watched as Zacky unchained M, letting the alien body fall to the floor. Gerard watched as Zacky dragged M effortlessly over to a large frame. Chains were hanging from it. Hooks were attached to each chain, and Zacky delighted in pushing each hook deep into M’s skin.

By the time M had finished, M looked like some gory pin cushion. Matt walked onto the stage and cheers of the crowd seemed to double. Gerard and Zacky watched as Matt’s eyes turned jet black and the chains lifted, the hooks pulling at M’s skin.

M screamed as his skin was slowly ripped from his body. Gerard couldn’t help but laugh as he saw M being skinned alive. As the last hook was pulled from his body taking a large chunk of flesh with it M fell to the ground. A bloody mess, in some parts you could see the white of bone. Shockingly he was still alive; his eyes kept blinking open in intense pain.

Matt walked around his body like a panther walking around his pry. He bent down before spitting on M. He stood up looking at the crowd.

“This is for all the fertiles this scum dared lay a hand on so many fertiles, this is for every family who had their children taken from them, and most of all this is for my grandson,” Matt boomed before turning back M and whispering one word and that word was burn. With that M burst into flames, his body turning to ash in less than a second. Nothing was left of M apart from a pile of black ash.  
***  
Gerard walked back to his dressing room. He was glad M was now dead, he deserved it for what he did to his Frank. Let that be a lesson to M’s race that if they ever came to this planet again they would be ripped apart.

He smiled as he saw Frank asleep on the sofa and Pete playing with Storm. Pete looked up as Gerard entered the dressing room.

“Is it over?” He asked looking at Gerard. Gerard nodded; no other fertile would ever fall into M’s hands again.

Frank yawned opening his eyes he smiled looking down slightly as he saw his mate.  
“You need never fear him again Frankie, we made sure of that,” Gerard said sitting down on the sofa and pulling his mate into his arms.

“I’m so glad I come from such a clan, and I’m glad I’ve got a mate like you. I love you Gerard,” Frank whispered snuggling up to Gerard.

“And I love you too my Frankie,”

The End.  
To be continued in Teenage Vampires: Or Blood, Sex And Rock ‘N’ Roll.


End file.
